Darkest Hour
by Lady Silverwings
Summary: Young Harry Potter struggles to make his parents proud after being born a shameful squib. He soon forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand his deep need to prove his worth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

A huddled figure sat on the top of the stairs, pale hands clutching the carved bars of the elegant wood railing. Bright, luminous green eyes shone in the dim light as he strained to hear the voices filtering from the living room just below.

"I just don't understand," a male voice stated gruffly. "How can he be my child? It doesn't make any sense!"

"It shouldn't have too," a delicate feminine voice retorted. "Harry is your son, James. Just because he's not what we expected him to be shouldn't make him any less."

"Less then we expected? Merlin, Lily, the child is a worthless squib!"

The sharp sound of flesh against flesh erupted like a gunshot. The small child stifled a gasp as his eyes widened, tiny hands reflexively gripping the bars.

"You will never call my child worthless, James Augustus Potter," Lily hissed. "Harry is a child. A beautiful baby boy who doesn't need to be gifted with magic to make him special. You, as his father, should know this!"

"Lily, I-"

"No more!" Lily exclaimed. The slender woman, her wildfire hair blazing in the candlelight, turned her back to her husband. "I will speak no more to you this night, James, or any night."

James sighed, running an agitated hand through his unruly black locks of hair, hair identical to Harry's. "As you wish, Lily," he whispered.

Harry James Potter, the very child who was the focus of such a heated argument, bit his lower lip as he scrambled up to his feet. He dashed into his bedroom, softly closing the door to not alert his parents that he was awake. Leaning back against the heavy oaken door, he surveyed his room with eyes that held too much wisdom, too much pain, to belong to a fragile five year old boy. His parents' words kept echoing in his head as he struggled with his feelings. Harry knew his father and mother could do magic. There were such as things as spells and potions and spectacular creatures that most none magical people, or muggles, just could not see or do.

Harry wasn't able to do magic. Harry wasn't allowed to touch anything to do with potion making. Not because he wasn't magical. No. It was because he was a squib. A child born to two magical parents, but with no magic to call his own. Harry sometimes wondered if it would have been better to live with muggles, never knowing about magic, never realizing what he was lacking. With a soft sigh, he trudged towards his bay window, crawling up onto the soft pillows and curled up. With mournful eyes, he gazed out into the world from his window, wishing for something better. Something magical.

-----Three months later------

Harry scrubbed at the side of his face before returning his attentions to the garden bed. Crouched on his knees, surrounded by blossoms, sunlight, and butterflies, the child seemed to have stepped straight out of a fairy tale. Small, slender, with large emerald eyes that dominated his face, Harry seemed to be kissed by the Fae, so soft and gentle was his appearance in the bright summer sun. He grunted as he worked a troublesome weed out, setting it neatly aside before continuing his work. Harry knew he didn't have to do weeding. He knew that his mother could simply spell the weeds away or get a house elf to do the task. But Harry genuinely enjoyed gardening. He looked forward to days spent out in the sun, amid the soothing sounds of nature. And if the success of a riotous bed of blossoms and flowers in the back yard permitted, they very much enjoyed the attention lavished on them by the child.

With a little murmur of delight, Harry leaned back to admire his work. Ivory white cala lilies bloomed before him, their petals velvet soft to the touch. This flower was perhaps Harry's favorite. Regal yet elegant no matter what color variety, the arrow shaped leaves a perfect match to Harry's eyes, cala lilies seemed to call to Harry. It didn't hurt that his mother shared his favorite flower's name. Some nights, when young Harry was cocooned amid his blankets, he fancied that his mother was the cala lily come to life. He had seen a picture of a lily named Fire Glow and immediately knew that if his mother could truly have come from a flower, it would have been from that. When mature, the Fire Glow lily's petals were a fiery red-burgundy with soft cream colored undertones, the exact match to Lily Potter's hair. No matter what his mother did, she attracted attention, admiration, and adoration. To Harry, his mother was perfect. And he wanted his garden of lilies, a tribute to the beauty of his mother, to be just as perfect.

Harry wrinkled his nose at his wayward thoughts. He leaned forward, preparing to gather his tools to put away, when a soft caress slid across the back of his hand. With a jerk, Harry glanced over.

There, laying amid his precious blossoms, was a large shimmering serpent.

Harry blinked. _Shimmering?_ he thought incredulously. But it was true. The beams of sunlight that bathed down upon him reflected off of scales so black, they seemed to shimmer. The snake was large, as round as Harry's leg, the blunt arrow-shaped head the size of his fist. Unblinking gold eyes stared back at the child, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air.

Harry froze, unsure of what to do. He knew if he were to bolt, he might trigger the instinct to strike and that was the last thing he wanted this snake to do.

::Such a strange man-child.:: a voice hissed in the air. ::I can taste your fear, why do you not run?::

Harry gasped. _Is this . . . is this snake talking to me?! _He didn't see its mouth move and considering the fact that snakes didn't necessarily have lips, nothing else had changed.

::Silly man-child,:: the snake continued. ::Silly small man-child. How I wish I could eat you, but my Master told me not too.::

Harry gulped. Okay . . . so the snake really was talking to him, if not indirectly. _If I can understand the snake, maybe it could understand me? _Harry decided to take the chance.

::I am grateful your Master told you not to eat me,:: Harry returned cautiously. ::I really don't want to be someone's dinner.::

The snake reared back, and if snakes could show expression, it would have clearly shown shock on the serpent's features.

::You speak my tongue, man-child!:: it hissed in surprise, the snake's hood flaring out to double its size. ::How can this be? Only my Master has the power to speak to serpents.::

::I . . . I didn't know I was speaking any differently from before . . . :: Harry stumbled, more frightened now then ever before. Oh Lord, now he recognized what type of snake he was conversing with. A King Cobra. A highly venomous King Cobra. _Oh Lord . . . oh Lord . . . oh Lord . . . _

::Yes, young man-child,:: the snake answered, settling back down. ::The ability to speak my language is called Parseltongue. Those who can speak it are called Parselmouth. It's a gift, a privilege only a very select few are given. I know of only one man who can speak Parseltongue.::

::Oh.:: Harry bit his lip as the snake began to move forward. It circled Harry with its heavy body until the child was completely surrounded by ebony black coils. The snake reared back up until it was face to face with Harry, a mere couple of feet separating his tender flesh from fangs dipped in deadly poison. ::Are . . . are you going to eat me now? Because I can talk to you?::

Hissing laughter filled the air, causing Harry to jerk back in surprise. ::You are a silly serpent-speaker,:: the snake teased. ::Did you not listen? Being a Parselmouth is a gift, why would I eat a gifted child? Besides, I told you, I am not allowed to eat you or anyone near here. My Master has ordered me not too and I must listen to my Tom.::

::Tom? Is that your Master's name?::

::Yes, although only I am allowed to call him thus.::

::Well, I'm Harry! Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you.::

::The pleasure is mine, young Harry. I am Nagini.::

::Pretty,:: Harry crooned as he leaned forward. Without a second thought, his hand slipped forward to caress the underside of Nagini's jaw. Her scales were cool and smooth beneath his impish fingertips. Nagini certainly enjoyed his tentative touch, as she hissed low and soft, leaning into his hand for more attention.

Suddenly, the surreal atmosphere shattered when the sound of a window sliding open filled the air. Nagini's hood flared out once again, her mouth opening to reveal needle-sharp fangs already glistening with poison.

"Harry!" Lily's voice called out. "Time to come in for lunch, sweetie!"

Luckily for both of them, Lily didn't see the fearsome creature currently surrounding her only child.

::I have to go now,:: Harry said mournfully. ::Will I see you again?::

::Yes, young serpent-speaker,:: Nagini replied, moving forward to caress the side of Harry's face with her own. ::You will see me again. I promise.::

Harry's face split into a bright smile filled with childlike glee. He kissed the tip of Nagini's nose before scrambling to his feet and darting off, his voice ringing in the air as he called to Lily. Nagini, frozen at such an innocent gesture, could only stare at the precocious man-child as he disappeared into his den.

-----------------------

"Momma, momma guess what?" Harry chirped excitedly as he scooted up onto a chair.

"What's that sweetling?" Lily replied, her ever present smile on her face as she set a plate of sandwiches down in front of her child.

"I saw a snake today! It was a King Cobra." Harry reached forward, completely missing the stark terror that filled Lily's face. "It was so big, momma! But it was really pretty, all black and shiny."

Lily gasped and grabbed Harry's shoulder, startling a cry from the small child. "Did it bite you, Harry?" she demanded. "Please baby, answer me! Did the snake bite you at all?"

Harry shook his head. "No, momma. It didn't, honest!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered Harry in her arms. "Thank Merlin," she whispered. "If you see that serpent you run away, is that clear Harry? Run as fast as you can to get away."

"But momma -" Harry began, wanting to explain how nice the snake was, how he could talk to it and how her name was Nagini.

"No buts baby! If it comes anywhere near you, you run and find your father or me understood? I won't let him get you, Harry. I won't I won't I wont," Lily chanted as she rocked Harry in her arms.

Frowning, Harry wisely kept silent. Some secrets were meant to be kept from those dear to a person, a lesson a five year old boy knew all too well.

Just then, a figure stepped into the bright kitchen, suit slightly rumpled and worn.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up, eyes wide with tears. "James, oh James," she called out. "Harry saw _his_ King Cobra in our backyard. Our backyard, James!"

James glanced sharply down at Harry, eyes scanning for any damage. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured, chin dropping to rest on his chest. "It didn't bite me at all."

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Lily continued. "I'll make the fire call. Harry baby, stay here okay?"

Harry nodded, his mother disappearing and leaving him alone with James. A thick tension immediately filled the air. Ever since that conversation three months ago, a conversation he was never meant to hear but did, Harry and his father's relationship steadily went downhill. Strained smiles, stuff hugs, and cordial tolerance were all that was left of a once warm and caring relationship.

James sighed, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm glad you're okay, Harry," he said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I frightened mother."

James looked away. It pained him to hear his son sounding so formal to him almost as much as it pained him to see his only child lack the ability that he was gifted with. He rarely heard Harry call him 'father' unless amid company, and the word 'daddy' seemed to have vanished from the child's vocabulary altogether.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be alright." The lie slipped between James lips as easily as a wisp of smoke.

"Of course, sir."

-------------------------

::Man-child.::

Harry looked up. Peering from the underbrush of a nearby hedge coiled Nagini.

::Nagini!:: Harry hissed excitedly as he darted to her. ::You came back!::

::I promised that I would, young man-child,: she intoned, her triangular head peek out from beneath to flick her tongue across Harry's chin before returning into the shade.

::Nagini . . .:: Harry began hesitantly. ::I told my momma that I saw you. She was very upset. Why?::

The serpent wanted to hiss in annoyance. ::How much did you speak to her about?:: she returned.

::I just told her I saw a King Cobra in the garden and she told me to run from you if I saw you again. I know King Cobras are dangerous, but you're not going to hurt me, are you?::

::Of course not, Harry. I'd never hurt a serpent-speaker. Did you tell your mother about your Parseltongue ability?::

Harry shook his head. ::No. After I saw how upset she was, I didn't mention anything else.::

::That's good, young man-child. Very good. By the way, I bring you a gift from my Master.:: Nagini craftily changed the subject. With the tip of her tail, she brought out a silver bangle from amidst her coils and held it out to Harry.

With impish delight, Harry cupped the elegant bracelet in his palms. ::It's so pretty!:: he whispered. ::It looks like you!::

And indeed, it did. The silver jewelry was shaped into the image of a snake, each individual scale artfully crafted in perfect precision. The tip of the jeweled snake's head touched its tail in a never ending circle. On the back of its flared hood glittered a red ruby the size of Harry's thumbnail. Harry excitedly slipped it over his wrist, watching the sunlight dance across the silver band.

::It looks very expensive,:: Harry noted. ::Are you sure it's alright for me to have this? I have nothing to give in return.::

::So polite. So formal,:: Nagini hissed in a pleased tone. ::My my, an adorable and respectful man-child.::

Harry blushed, face ducking to hide his heated cheeks. ::It's just so pretty. Too pretty for me,:: he murmured.

::Nonsense. My Tom told me to bring it to you and I did.::

::But . . . but how will I explain to my momma where it came from?:: Harry spun the trinket around his slender wrist, watching the ruby flash into view again and again. ::She'll notice it right away. Her and father.:: Harry paused slightly just before whispering James' title.

::No worries, young serpent-speaker. My Tom has spelled the bracelet so that only Parselmouths can see it.::

::Oh! Tom can do magic?::

Nagini tilted her head to the side. ::Of course, Harry. How else can a person speak to serpents?::

::But I'm not magical. I'm a . . . a squib!:: Harry spat the word out.

Nagini reared back. ::No squib can ever be a Parselmouth,:: she hissed. ::Of this, I am sure!::

::Sorry Nagini, but I can't do magic. I never have.::

::What utter nonsense. Just wait til tonight, Harry. You'll see.::

Curiosity perked, instantly taking precedence in the small child. ::Why, what happens tonight?:: he questioned eagerly.

Soft hissing filled the air as Nagini chuckled. ::Patience, serpent-speaker. Patience.::

-------------------------

Much later that night, Harry crawled into his plush four poster bed. Snuggling down into the downy covers, he once again twirled the silver bracelet around his wrist. Nagini was correct in her statement that his mother and father would not be able to see his gift. All day Harry walked on eggshells, waiting for a startled exclamation about his new trinket. It never came and by night's fall, he was happy and content that this very special gift was his and his only. His secret to add to his many he kept hidden.

Just as the young boy shuffled deeper down, the ruby flashed violently, illuminating his room with a red glow before immediately dimming.

"Hello, young Parselmouth," a soft strange voice declared from the jewel.

Harry gasped, staring down at his glowing bracelet. "Who . . . who are you!?" he exclaimed softly so not to alert his parents.

"I am Nagini's Master. My pet has spoken very highly of you, young one."

"Oh! So . . . so you're Tom then?"

There was a lengthy pause following Harry's innocent question. For a moment, Harry believe he overstepped some sort of invisible boundary and that no further conversation would come forth. But after a terse silence, the voice returned.

"Yes, I am Tom. May I have your name, since you know mine?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tom."

::The pleasure is all mine, young one.::

Harry knew immediately this 'Tom' had switched to Parseltongue. Without a visible snake to see, Harry was able to tell the differences between the two. With Parseltongue, the words were drawn out more and elongated. Each syllable and vowel seemed to dance in the air just that second longer then during normal speech.

::Nagini said Parseltongue was very rare,:: Harry hissed back. ::I'm . . . I'm sorry for taking such a priceless gift away from you.::

::Never be sorry, young Harry. I'm, in fact, quite happy to see another serpent-speaker in the world. Speaking to serpents is glorious and now I have another wizard to converse with.::

Harry bit his lip in nervous agitation. It was a habit he was trying to break out of, without much success. ::I'm not a wizard,:: he whispered brokenly. ::My momma is one though, and my father too.::

::Tut tut, Harry. Nagini told you before, only those with magical abilities can ever be a Parselmouth.::

::But they said I was a squib. I heard them! Father was very upset when he found out I couldn't do magic.::

::Don't be sad, Harry. The most priceless of gifts are often the ones hidden in plain view. I know there is power within you. I can sense it. How else can we converse with snakes? How else can I converse with you through a special charm that reacts only to those with magical abilities?::

::But my parents . . .::

::Hush, Harry. Say no more. Would you like for me to help you unleash your magic ability? I can help you discover and use it, if you permit me.::

::You mean, I'll be able to use magic like mum? Be a real, true wizard?::

::I give you my word as a Slytherin I will help you uncover your power, young Harry Potter,:: the sibilant voice crooned. ::But I must have a promise in return.::

::Oh anything!:: Harry said eagerly. He'd promise anything if he could do magic and make his parents proud.

::You must promise not to reveal anything to anyone. You can't tell your parents or your friends or any other family member about me, Nagini, this bracelet, or my promise to you. Can you do that for me, Harry?::

For a moment, Harry was disheartened. He wouldn't be able to share with his parents after all. But the temptation to do magic, to finally accomplish spells that came so easily to his mother and father . . . it was too great for the young child to resist. ::I promise, Tom!:: Harry declared firmly. ::I promise I won't tell anyone you're helping me. It'll be our secret.::

---------------------

Author's Notes:

The trap has been set, the bait taken, and now Harry Potter begins his journey down a dark and dangerous path. This can be read as a one-shot in a sense, so please tell me how you feel about it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

It had been days since Tom first contacted Harry, and the small boy was getting a little worried. At first, he thought that the days of silence was a test to see if Harry would honor his promise of keeping things a secret. He had kept his word, not breathing a thing to his parents. But as the days past, it grew harder and harder not to be anxious, expecially when, at the end of a week, a tall elderly wizard came over to the house.

Harry wrinkled his nose as his parents rushed forward to greet the stranger. Lily and James were treating the wizard with the utmost respect, but Harry couldn't understand why. He looked grandfatherly with waist length silver grey hair and beard that was equally as long. Harry could even see little charms and trinkets tied to the wiry strands of facial hair! And the wizard wore the strangest of clothes. Deep maroon, with gold stars that actually whizzed across the fabric, leaving trails of sparkling stardust.

_Barmy,_ was Harry's first thought when he saw the man step into his house. _He's loonier then Uncle Padfoot after drinking too much butterbeer._ But the one thing that made Harry pause was the man's eyes. His ice blue eyes, the pale color of glaciers, twinkled. Not just twinkled, but utterly and completely gleamed with an unholy light that really just meant the man was up to no good. No good at all. At least as far as Harry was concerned.

"Harry, I want you to meet Albus Dumbledore," Lily introduced, giving her shy son a nudge from behind.

Harry shuffled forward, chin firmly tucked to his chest, eyes staring at the tips of the man's shoes that peaked out from beneath his outrageous robes. Shoes . . . that curled at the ends with tiny gold bells.

_Definately barmy, _Harry reinforced.

Dumbledore crouched down to Harry's height. He placed a hand under Harry's chin and tilted his head up. "It's a honor to meet you, young Harry Potter," Albus greeted.

Immediately, Harry felt a soft pressure against his brain. It was uncomfortable or painful, it was just odd. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all and he wanted the feeling _gone_.

And just like that, it was.

Something danced across Dumbledore's eyes before he patted Harry's head and stood up. "Let's get down to business shall we?" he directed the statement to Lily and James. Harry was ushered up to his room, where he had a perfect view of the backyard and what was happening. He frowned as he saw Albus Dumbledore withdraw a wand from his robes and wave it about. Silvery sparks of magic shot out from the slender piece of wood, spreading out like fireworks.

Harry felt a pang of envy in his heart at the sight. "Just wait," he whispered in his silent room. "I'll be able to do that too, and I'll do it better. Just wait, momma. I'll make you proud."

-----------------------------------

Another couple days passed without any contact from Tom. Depressed, Harry jumped at the chance of visiting Neville Longbottom, a friend of his family. Neville was supposed to be really important too, but Harry didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were born on the same day? But wouldn't that make Harry special too?

"Harry!" the young boy called out from the middle of the living room.

Harry dashed out of the fireplace, flecks of ash falling from his shoulders from the floo powder, and enveloped Neville in a warm hug. The boy still hadn't lost a good portion of his baby fat, so he was what Harry teasingly, without any malice, called, 'pleasantly plump.'

"Good to see you too, Nev!" he replied. "How're you doing?"

"Great! Had a little scare a few days ago, but everything is fine now."

Harry frowned. "Scare?"

"Yeah! I was playing in the backyard when Gran saw something in the bushes. She said it looked like a man dressed all in black. Dumbledore had to come over to do something with the wards."

"He came to your house too?" Harry gasped. "He came to mine a few days ago too and went into the backyard. I didn't hear what he said and mum and dad didn't say anything after he left."

"He most likely strengthed the wards around your house like he did mine," Neville declared. He glanced around before grabbing Harry's hand. "Gran!" he called out. "I'm going to show Harry something in the backyard, is that all right?"

"Just stay in sight, Neville darling," Augusta Longbottom returned. "Harry's parents and I will have a spot of tea in the dining room."

Neville nodded and tugged Harry along. His backyard wasn't as large as Harry's at home, and of course, it wasn't filled with beautiful blossoms either, but it was still quite lovely.

"I heard a secret," Neville whispered after pulling Harry into a far corner of the yard. "It was about You-Know-Who."

"Huh?" Harry replied. "Who's You-Know-Who?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "The Dark Lord," he muttered. "He's a really really bad wizard that wants to kill anyone who gets in his way. That's why Dumbledore had to come to my house. I'm supposed to be protected."

"But why? What have you done?"

"It's what I'm supposed to do, Harry. That's the secret. I heard Gran and Dumbledore talking about it just before he left. There's this pro...propane...promiscu-"

"Prophesy?" Harry injected.

"Yes, that!" Nevilled gushed. "There's this prophesy that says I'm the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord. So until I'm all grown up, I have to be really careful."

"Wow, that's amazing, Neville," Harry whispered. "Would it be awful to say congratulations?"

Neville giggled. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "You're silly."

Harry grinned at his friend. "I'm going to sneak some cookies out of the kitchen," Neville conspired. "Want some?"

"Sure, but I won't be sneaking into the kitchen with you, if that's what you were about to ask next," Harry joked. Neville rolled his eyes again before darting off. Alone, Harry wandered around the backyard, admiring the various potted plants and flowers. Just as he neared an open window, he heard voices he easily recognized.

"Albus had to reinforce and add to our wards as well," Lily's voice stated. "After Harry told me he saw _his _snake in our backyard . . . we didn't dare take the chance of leaving them be for that thing to return."

"They say he's gathering even more to join his dark army," Neville's grandmother Augusta said. "I may be old, but I know what I saw. It was a Death Eater! Stalking my sweet Neville. I can only be glad when Neville gets his Hogwarts letter and leaves for the . . . oh dear, I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence. Harry felt his breath hitch at the mention of Hogwarts. He knew it was a highly prestigious wizarding school. His own parents attended when they were young.

"It's quite all right, Augusta," James declared. "It was a shock but we're coping."

"Such a shame though," Augusta murmured. "Harry's such a darling boy, so sweet and caring. To not be able to do magic . . . "

"Believe me Augusta, _I know_!" James snapped.

"James!" Lily cried out. "Please!"

"No Lily. I'll have my say today." There was tense pause before James began speaking again. "Do you have any idea, Augusta, how hard it is for me to watch our son grow up with no magic? Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain to our child that the things we can do, he cannot? I've never taken out my broom from the closet, Augusta. I can't. I can't look into my son's eyes and see the disappointment, the depression, the utter _desolation _reflected in his eyes. I won't let him see his father fly in the air so effortlessly only for him to realize he's forever grounded to the earth. Do you have any idea, Augusta, the torment we have to go through each and every day?!"

"James, I never meant-"

"Of course not," James interrupted. "No one ever meant for anything like this to happen. The great James and Lily Potter, Gryffindor Golden Couple, cursed with a squib child. Quite shocking, wouldn't you say! Well it did happen and now in a few years, I'll once again have to sit my son down and explain to him that he won't be able to attend the same school Lily and I did. That he won't be able to visit Neville when he leaves for his school year. That he'll be attending a school where it's taught magic doesn't exist and that he'll never share in the same joy and discovery his parents had at Hogwarts!"

"That is _enough_!" Lily exclaimed. The sharp grating of a hastily shoved chair screeched through the air. "Augusta, please accept my apologies, but I believe it's best if we go. It was nice visiting you and Neville."

Harry hastily ran away from the window, plopping down on his knees by a few blooming flowers. He glanced up when he heard the back door open and saw Lily, her eyes bright with unshed tears, beckoning.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we have to go now," she said softly, a strained smile on her face. "Come say goodbye to Neville."

"Leaving so soon?" Neville asked, stepping forward with hands cradling assorted cookies. "But Harry never got a cookie, and Gran always bakes the best!"

"Maybe later, Neville," spoke the soft hearted child. "You better hide those though, before your Gran catches you."

Neville's eyes grew wide before he disappeared back into the house. With a sad smile of his own, Harry hestitantly reached up and grasped the folds of his mother's robes.

Lily stared down at her child for a moment, and Harry was almost sure battle to stop the tears threatening to spill down her ivory face would result in a loss. With a toss of her head, Lily reined in her feelings.

"Let's go, Harry," she whispered. "My son . . . "

-----------------------------------------

Harry grimaced as he clutched his mother's hand. A sea of bodies swept to and fro, some brushing Harry as they walked by. Lily wanted to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley and with James busy at work, she took Harry with her. She thought was it was a great way to spend time with her son.

Harry thought how bitterly-sweet it reminded him how he would never truly be a part of this world. But he couldn't fault his mother. She was perfect and if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley with her son, then he'd be right there by her side.

Just as they passed Flourish and Blotts quill and parchment store, a voice called out Lily's name. The Potters both stopped and glanced over their shoulders.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" a plump woman exclaimed as she rushed forward, her red hair, although not as vibrant as Lily's, bouncing with each step.

"Molly Weasely, why it's been ages since we've seen each other!" Lily beamed. "Harry, meet Mrs. Weasely, an old family friend. Molly, this is my son, Harry."

"And a Potter he is!" Molly grinned. "Why, he's the spitting image of James, but with your beautiful eyes, Lily dear."

Harry blushed brightly, ducking his head down as he often did in an embarrassing situation. Soon the two ladies were lost in their conversation, and Harry, the ever curious and precocious child he was, grew bored with just standing about. He glanced up and down Diagon Alley. It was busy today and the air was filled with happy chatter and the shuffle of feet.

Suddenly, there was a soft hiss that sounded just a little behind Harry and to the right. Turning, he glanced down the dark crevice situated between two buildings. It was just narrow enough for a body to walk through and the ground was littered with garbage. Just as he was about to look away, the hiss came back.

::Serpent-speaker.::

Harry gasped. It was Nagini! Nagini was there, in that dark alleyway! Oh how he missed his friend and wanted to talk to her! He glanced at his mother, seeing she was deeply involved with her conversation with Mrs. Weasely. As gently as he could, Harry slipped his hand out of Lily's hold and gingerly stepped backwards and into the dark alley. A shadow shifted, then broke off from the deeper recesses.

::Nagini, what are you doing here?:: Harry hissed as he crouched to peer down on the snake. ::You might get in trouble. You might get hurt. I missed you!:: Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the King Cobra as she reared up to his height.

::I missed you as well, Harry,:: Nagini crooned. ::But I could not return to you. A very powerful wizard placed spells around your den that would hurt me if I came near.::

::Oh, you mean Albus Dimple . . . Dumpling . . . Dumbledore! He came to my house and waved a stick around, but I couldn't hear what he said.::

::Yes, young one. It was he who added those hurtful spells. But no worries, my Master has a plan.::

::Tom? He's all right?:: Harry brightened. _Maybe I wasn't forgotten after all._

::Yes, Master Tom is fine and he has spelled it so that I can shrink and grow to any size to be with you, serpent-speaker. I shall hide in your pocket and when we return to your den, you must invite me in. After that, the spells won't hurt me and I can visit as often as I please.::

:Oh, yes please! I'd like that very much,:: Harry pleaded. He watched with wide eyes as the massive snake began to glow, her bulk slowly shrinking until she was the size and length of a pencil. Nagini immediately crawled into Harry's outstretched hand and he gently slipped her into an inside pocket in his robe. He immediately darted back out onto Diagon Alley, just in time to see his mother waving goodbye to Mrs. Weasely.

"One more stop and we'll go home, Harry luv," Lily declared as she strode away. They stopped before a large bay window. On the other side, Harry could see animals of all kinds! Some quite normal, like the barn owls that perched on wooden stands just outside, to more exotic creatures, like the gulon that was currently devouring its meal, its sharp claws making it an easy feat to tear off pieces.

"Wait here, sweetie, I'll be just a moment," Lily instructed before making her way to the counter. Harry glanced about, he had never been in this store before. It had a slight smell to it, but Harry figured it was normal. How could a place not smell when it was packed with animals? He wandered around the store, weaving around cages and boxes that held each animal, until he found himself at the back, in a dimly lit portion. A door loomed before him, very inviting to a curious five year old.

Harry cautiously stepped through. Pushed against the walls of the smaller room were cages with metal wire lids on top. Harry soon discovered what were in the boxes.

::Another man-child,:: a voice hissed. ::Go away, you vile smelly thing!::

::Be silent!:: a different voice hissed. ::He might be wanting to purchase one of us. Look here, man-child, at my pretty scales. See how they shimmer?::

Another voice rang out in its laughter. ::Fools, all of you. Can't you smell it? He's already spoken for and by someone of great power.::

::How nice, a wise serpent,:: Nagini drawled as her head poked out from Harry's pocket.

Startled cries erupted in the small room. The snakes knew without having to see that Nagini was a King Cobra. A deadly serpent, cunning and near the top of the hierarchy. Oh, there were other serpents far more deadly and dangerous, but they were few and far between. Even more rare were ones captured and tamed.

::Silence, you fools!:: the voice that had spoken last shouted as only a snake could shout. ::Show some decorum! Forgive these babbling idiots.::

Hissing laughter spilled from Nagini. ::It is not often one such as I visits such dens as these. I am Nagini, and you, serpent, are correct in your statement. This man-child is spoken for by my Master.::

::Spoken for?:: Harry finally said. ::What do you mean, Nagini?::

::Rampaging Ravenclaws, the man-child is a serpent-speaker!!!:: a nearby snake squawked. Excited hisses filled the air.

::It's been so long, so long!:: another serpent wailed. ::An honor it is, serpent-speaker, for you to come to visit.::

::Erm . . . you're welcome?:: Harry stammered. ::I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus, I'm sorry.::

::No need to apologize, Harry,:: Nagini stated. ::Come, we must be off. I can feel your mother walking this way, and the smell in this den is atrocious.::

Harry giggled as he stepped out of the room and came face to face with his mother.

"Harry!" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing back here?"

"Sorry, momma, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just exploring when I saw this room. It's filled with snakes."

Lily visibly shivered as she clutched Harry's shoulder. "Come away, luv. It's time to go home," she declared, steering Harry away. He smiled wistfully, wishing he could tell his mother the interesting conversation he just had with the serpents, but knew he couldn't break his promise to Tom. Not now, not ever.

-------------------------------------------

Harry walked side by side with Lily, one hand carrying a light bag from Diagon Alley, the other holding his mother's hand. Lily quickly transfigured their robes back into muggle clothes so that they could safely walk down the street without drawing attention. Harry and Lily both enjoyed the little jaunt, a peaceful comfortable silence between the two.

Suddenly, Harry's knees locked up. He was just outside his house, little gasps of breaths emitting from his mouth. He could _feel _the wards surrounding his house pulsating. He could feel them push him back, push him away with anger and violence. He shivered from the vehement onslaught. He understood now why Nagini hadn't come to visit.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, momma, there's just a rock in my shoe," Harry replied, thinking fast. He let go of his mother's hand and crouched down, untying the laces to his right boot. "Go on without me. I'll be right behind you."

Lily frowned, but it quickly disappeared. She ruffled his hair fondly before turning away. "I'll see you inside, luv. You'll help me put all this away, won't you?"

"Yes, momma. I'll be there in just a second."

Harry didn't draw a breath until he saw Lily disappear into the house. He sighed deeply.

::Well done, Harry,:: Nagini hissed, head reappearing from a breastpocket.

::Is this where I invite you in, Nagini?:: Harry asked curiously. ::Do I have to say special words or wave a stick?::

::None is needed, man-child. You simply invite me in as you would any other.::

::Oh, well then, please come in, Nagini and make yourself at home!::

Immediately, the force pushing Harry back disappeared. He relaxed his tense muscles and grinned down at the miniature King Cobra.

::Well done, indeed,:: the serpent crooned, rearing up to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. ::Marvelous, Harry. Simply marvelous . . . ::

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow. Wow wow wow wow. I am _so very _humbled right now. Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement! I really was expecting like five reviews tops. To answer some questions posted:

It really did pain me to paint James a little heartless. Don't despair, he truly does love Harry but we all have felt the crushing disappointment from a parent at least once in our lives, no? James had such high hopes and expectations for his son to perform magic, when Harry showed that he didn't have the ability, it really crushed James. Hopefully this chapter cleared that up a little bit.

Someone asked why Nagini and Harry don't talk with triple 's' during Parseltongue. It's just how I write, I guess. Sometimes, too many 's' in a word or sentence drives me senile and crazy. Can you imagine reading sentences like this without going batty?

'Sssay, sssomeone ssshouldn't be ssspeaking sssuch sssordid ssstatementsss to a ssserpent sssuch asss myssself.'

Yeah. Senile. Oh and I really don't know if Nagini truly is a King Cobra. I remember reading how Tom survived on Nagini's poison somewhere, and well, King Cobras to me are very intimidating. They are one of two (maybe?) snakes that can rear up to a third of their total length and actually still slither forward to attack. Pair that up with a flared black hood (much like one on a death eater, eh eh?), a sinister snarly 'hiss', inch long fangs, and you have instant terror. (f',')f

I was also asked why I titled this the way it is. I really was thinking of making this story into an angsty one-shot. The summary was originarily going to be:

In Harry's darkest hour, he forged an everlasting bond with a dangerous man. In Voldemort's darkest hour, he found salvation in a shattered child. In the wizarding world's darkest hour, an heir stood by the side of a deadly man.

Cheesy, huh?

Speaking of Tom and Harry, I'm not all too sure about the pairing. (Please don't shoot me.) I've read a few good Tom Riddle/Harry Potter fanfics where they are in a relationship with each other. I've also read a few where Tom is merely a mentor with a paternal side directed towards Harry. We'll just have to wait and see what the plot bunny demands. ph34r ;


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

A cavernous yawn stretched Harry's face wide, emerald eyes blinking blearily to clear his vision.

::Why don't you rest, Harry?:: Nagini hissed softly from beside him.

Harry turned his head and smiled down at Nagini. The King Cobra had reverted back to her original size and lay coiled up on his four poster bed, ebony black scales shimmering in the soft candlelight. After Harry had entered his house, he immediately tucked the serpent away in his room, warning her to stay out of sight before going down to help Lily. He hadn't seen the snake for the rest of the day until night came and the young boy found the serpent coiled up as pretty as you please on top of his bed.

Harry curled his slender body along side of Nagini's massive length, stroking the underside of her jaw absentmindedly.

::I guess I'm too excited,:: he replied. ::I haven't seen you for so long. I missed you a lot, Nagini.::

::Such a sweet serpent-speaker,:: Nagini teased. ::I missed you as well. So does my Master Tom.::

Harry perked up. ::Really? He still will help me?::

::A Slytherin always keeps his word, Harry,:: a new voice drawled.

Harry gasped in excited delight as the ruby in his bracelet flashed. ::Tom!:: he crowed, sitting up in his bed. ::I missed you!::

::Such enthusiasm,:: Tom murmured. ::I don't believe I've had someone so pleased to hear from me.::

::Don't forget about me, you great lout,:: Nagini hissed.

::Aaah, my errant pet reveals herself. Greetings Nagini.::

::Is Nagini going to be in trouble for staying with me?:: Harry asked worriedly. ::Please don't be mad at her, I asked her to stay, I didn't know she was supposed to go back to you.::

::All is well, Harry. In fact, I'm glad Nagini stayed. She'll be there to protect you if needed, and watch over your . . . what's that word you use, my pet? Den?::

::Harry's den is very clean,:: Nagini approved. ::It smells nice.::

Harry blushed, cheeks turning pink at the mention of how nice his house smelled. What if it had smelled funny? What makes a house smell funny? Could Nagini smell his dirty laundry? Harry was desperately curious to ask, as well as embarrassed beyond belief.

::Are you ready to begin uncovering your magic, Harry?:: Tom questioned. ::We can start now, if you're not too sleepy.::

::Oh no!:: Harry chirped. ::I'm not sleepy at all! Where do we begin? How do we start? What do you want me to do?::

::Oh my,:: Nagini drawled. ::Such an eager man-child. I like him, Tom.::

::You would,:: Tom retorted. ::Now Harry, I need for you to listen to everything I say and obey my commands. You might not understand some of them, or why I'm telling you to do what it is I need for you to do, but you must trust me. Can you do that?::

::Of course,:: Harry answered. ::Tom?:: he called out hesitantly.

::Yes, Harry?::

::Why . . . why can't I do magic? If I'm not a squib like my parents say I am then why . . . can't I do the things they can?::

::I'm not quite sure why it happened, or how it happened to you, Harry. I believe the best explanation I can give is a dam.::

::A dam?::

::Yes, it's a muggle created structure that is built usually on a river. It stops the natural flow of the water. Something is doing the same to you, Harry. Something inside of you is blocking your magic from flowing through your body and I'm here to help you tear it down. Once it happens, nothing will be impossible.::

::I bet momma and father will be proud of me then,:: Harry mused.

::Oh, among other things,:: an amused voice stated. ::Now to begin. As difficult as it might be for one as young as you, I need you to completely block everything out Harry. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice. Ignore Nagini. Ignore the feel of your blankets or the cool night air. Concentrate on my voice, Harry. Just my voice.::

Harry took a deep breath as bright emerald eyes closed, the world plummeting into darkness.

::Focus, Harry. Listen to my voice, only my voice. Shut everything else out. There's a good boy,:: Tom praised. ::Concentrate hard, Harry. Picture yourself in darkness. Complete and total darkness. You can do it, I know you can.::

Harry soon found himself in a sensory deprived world. Everything was black, endless black. He could no longer feel the softness of his bed, or the warm cotton blankets wrapped around him. For as far as the eye could 'see', there was nothing. He felt suspended in mid-air, feeling both heavy and light at the same time. Only the sound of Tom's sibilant hisses, crooning words of encouragement, echoed in his bleak world.

::Now, try to find a door, Harry. It can be any type of door. It can be standing up right. It can be laying on the floor. It could be above your head. Try to find a door, Harry. Find it!::

Harry frowned. _Door_? All he saw was nothingness. It chilled his bones to be surrounded in such a stark world. There was no door, no gateway to be seen and he really didn't -

Wait . . .

_There_! Harry almost shouted in joy when in the distance he saw an object. As he drew near it, his joy quickly began to fade.

::Tom,:: he called out. ::Tom, there's more then one!::

Encircling Harry stood four doorways. One directly in front of him, one to the left, another to his right and the last lay on the floor at his feet.

::Now what are we going to do?:: Harry wailed.

::Sshh, it's all right, Harry. Be calm. This just means we'll have to work harder to unravel your mysteries,:: Tom comforted. ::It means you have even more power to unlock.::

::What should I do?:: questioned Harry.

::Pick a door, Harry. Any one. Try to open it.::

Harry bit his lip before shuffling towards the left door. As he touched the ornate doorknob, the door suddenly glowed a crimson red. Harry jumped back in startled surprise. Immediately the glow disappeared and a luminescent 'G' now blazed on the gateway.

::How intriguing,:: Tom hissed. ::Go on, Harry. Open the door.::

::I'm . . . I'm not sure I want too anymore,:: Harry hiccupped. ::What if there's something dangerous behind it? Why else would stuff be locked up inside me?::

::Don't tell me you're frightened, Potter,:: Tom mocked.

::What if I am!:: Harry snapped back. ::I don't like this, Tom. I really don't.::

Harry had the distinct impression of Tom heaving a sigh of disappointment. ::So be it,:: he stated. ::If that is your decision, I will abide by it.::

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip. He could hear the bitterness in Tom's tone, could sense the same feeling of defeat that his father James showed daily. He really didn't _want_ to open the door, but he couldn't stand letting someone else in his life down. It didn't help that the door seem to 'pulse' with life, as if there was something living, _breathing_, just beyond it, waiting to be unleashed. Who was he kidding? Harry was _terrified_. But Tom was here for him, just for him. He couldn't let Tom down.

With trembling fingers, Harry slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open. Light spilled through, blinding the five year old child momentarily even as Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes.

Slowly, the blinding light began to disperse. Dark spots swam in Harry's vision, and he blinked owlishly to try to clear his sight. ::Tom,:: he whimpered. ::I'm scared.::

::Don't worry, Harry,:: Tom whispered back. ::I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you.::

Nodding, Harry took a cautious step inside. The same inky emptiness greeted him. At first, it appeared as if Harry was alone in this world inside his mind.

Suddenly, a glowing red orb flew out of no where and hovered just few feet from Harry, startling a cry from the young boy. The golf ball sized orb slowly began to elongate, growing larger and larger until, with a burst of brightness, it solidified.

Harry gasped and took a step back. Standing before him was his very own father. A father dressed in plain black robes, an ugly sneer on his face.

"Worthless squib," he spat. "How _you_ could ever be my child is beyond me."

Tears erupted in Harry's eyes as he looked away, the hurtful words sending spears of agony into his heart.

"I should have tossed you in an orphanage the moment you were born," the replica of James continued. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to slowly circle Harry, like a vulture circling its next meal. "A shame. An abomination. That's what you are. You're a disgrace to the Pureblood Potter name."

"That's not true," Harry whispered brokenly.

"If you didn't look so much like me, I would have accused Lily of fornicating with another man. I'm ashamed to call you my son."

"But I am your son," replied a soft voice.

"You're nothing but a mistake. I can hardly show my face at work, knowing that I'm taking care of a no account worthless squib."

"I'm not worthless!" Harry shot back, stronger this time. He clenched his hands into tight fists, fingernails digging deep into his palms. "I'm not worthless."

"Not an ounce of magic in you," the clone prattled on. "You'll never amount to anything, boy."

"Yes, I will!" Harry cried out, face jerking up to glare at his father with Killing Curse green eyes that seemed to glow from within. "I _will _amount to something great. I _will_ prove to you and everyone else that I'm not worthless. I am Harry James Potter, your son, and I _won't_ let you talk down to me like this!"

'James' came to a halt before Harry. He tilted his head to the side, the sneer disappearing from his features. A corner of his lips twitched. Then the other. Then both slowly began to curl upwards as a warm smile bloomed on his face.

"Bravo," 'James' praised as he began to glow. Harry watched the image revert back to a glowing ball, sparkling brightly before zooming off. He slowly unclenched his fists, half-moon indents appearing in his flesh.

::Bravo indeed, Harry,:: Tom agreed.

::Wha . . . what was that?:: Harry gasped, finding himself momentarily out of breath.

::A test it seems. Why, I don't know.::

::I still don't like it here, Tom,:: Harry muttered under his breath.

::I'm beginning to agree with you. This wasn't what I had originally expected. Lets leave and continue this another night.::

All too gratefully, Harry agreed. He spun around, preparing to exit, only to draw up short. Blocking the doorway out stood his mother, Lily, her wand drawn up and pointed directly at the small boy.

"Momma!" Harry wailed, taking a step back.

"Not another step, baby!" 'Lily' shrieked. "Don't go near that vile creature!"

Only then did Harry notice the direction of her wild gaze. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a ripple of blackness rise from the floor. It lengthened, condensed, until ebony scales shone faintly. Nagini, rearing up off the ground by four feet, black hood flared out to its fullest extent, jaws unhinged to reveal twin fangs dripping with poison, stood poised for attack.

"That thing is an evil being, Harry," 'Lily' spat. "It needs to be destroyed! All snakes need to be destroyed!"

"No momma!" Harry argued, placing himself directly in his mother's path. "Snakes aren't bad! They only bite to survive. When they bite people, it's cuz they're scared and want to be left alone!"

"Don't tell me you're _friends_ with such wicked things!?" 'Lily' growled. "No son of mine will associate with such unholy creatures!"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "But momma-"

"No buts, young man. Step out of the way. Once I dispose of this trash, we can go home."

Shaking his head, Harry took a step back, towards Nagini. "I won't," he declared. "I won't let you hurt Nagini. She's my friend and she's never done anything mean to you or me."

"Are you disobeying me, Harry Potter?" 'Lily' asked incredulously. "Are you choosing to side with a snake, a serpent, over your own mother?"

Harry clenched his teeth tightly. "I'm sorry, momma," he whimpered. "But you're wrong. Not all snakes are evil and Nagini has never hurt me. I won't . . . I won't let you hurt my friend!"

The clone of Lily hissed, ironically sounding much like a serpent herself. Her wand slashed in the air as she lunged forward. Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and tensed his body, almost certain he'd feel the sting of a slap or a slashing spell.

When seconds ticked by in silence, he cautiously peaked out from under sooty eyelashes. Instead of an image of his mother, another shimmering red orb floated before him.

"Well done," a deep voice echoed in the vast emptiness. "You have exceeded expectations, Harry James Potter. You have successfully passed the three tests placed before you. It takes great courage to face the unknown, even at the cost of your own life. It takes great courage to stand up for yourself, even against those you love most dear. And finally, it takes great courage to stand up for your friends, even when people may despise you for it. For passing each trial, you have proven yourself worthy. I release to thee what has been locked away. May good fortune fall from the heavens and grace thee now and forever more."

The light and the voice vanished, as well as the door. Stunned, Harry blinked owlishly in silence.

::Most intriguing . . . :: Tom's voice mused. ::Most intriguing indeed. I recognize that voice, Harry, and the person it belongs too.::

::Who was it?:: Harry stammered.

::A Gryffindor, Harry. Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts and epitome of all that is just and courageous . . . ::

------------------------------------------

Sunlight filtered through partially opened curtains, striking a sleeping child strategically on the face. The young boy groaned, arm thrown up over his face to block the offending rays.

"Rise and shine, sweetie!" a voice rang out. The mattress dipped, the comfy blankets whisked back to allow the chilly fingers of morning air to touch pale flesh.

Harry groaned, flipping onto his stomach and burying his head under mounds of feather pillows. "M'sleepy . . . "

Lily laughed softly at her darling boy. With a devilish grin, she leaned forward and danced slender fingertips across Harry's back and sides. Harry jerked up, squealing loudly as he fought to escape the tickling onslaught. After a helpless battle between laughter or tears, Harry finally threw his arms around his mother.

"I'm up!" Harry conceded. "It's not fair, momma. You fight dirty," he pouted.

Lily kissed the tip of Harry's upturned nose. "Of course," she agreed. "I'm your mother. It's allowed. Now up. There's a plate of blueberry pancakes with your name on them waiting for you downstairs." Ruffling his disarrayed hair fondly, Lily stood up and left.

Harry rubbed an eye childishly as he glanced around his room. He scooted to the edge of the bed, but instead of sliding off, he clutched the edge of the mattress and peered underneath, hanging upside down precariously.

::Nagini?:: he called out.

From the depths of his bed's shadow, a form unraveled. A bright red tongue flicked out, touching the tip of Harry's nose his mother just moments before kissed, before darting back.

::Good morning, serpent-speaker,:: Nagini greeted. Her little man-child looked adorable, peering at her upside down with bedraggled black hair and sleep-tussled eyes. ::I need to return to my master, little one. I also must feed.::

Harry nodded understandingly. ::Do you need me to let you out?:: he inquired.

::No need. Just leave your window open a bit and I shall slide out.::

::Kay. Be careful, Nagini. I'll see you soon?::

::Always,:: Nagini said warmly. Harry scrambled off his bed and dashed to his window. He shoved it up a few inches and glanced down at a now miniature King Cobra.

::Don't get eaten by an owl,:: he teased.

Nagini snapped her jaws together, two syringe like fangs flashing dangerously before she nuzzled Harry's fingertips and slithered off. Waving goodbye, Harry closed his window and quickly changed, preparing to start the day.

As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, he thought back to the strange occurrence that happened days ago. He was starting to call his session with Tom 'dreams' because it very much felt like a dream to him. It all seemed so surreal and unbelievable. Had he really stood up to his father's likeliness? Had he really got in the way of his mother when she tried to destroy Nagini? Could he really have done those things in real life, and not just in his head? Was he really that courageous? Harry knew he would have passed everything off as a trick of his imagination if it wasn't for that dimly lit spark. The precocious five year old could feel it, buried deep inside his core, but it was still there. Flickering. Dancing. Smoldering.

It was his awakening magic. He was sure of it. Opening that door and passing those tests had truly unlocked something nestled deep within. It was like a fluttering butterfly, so fragile and delicate even to the gentlest of touch. Harry wanted nothing more to cradle it between his hands and whisper encouragement and praise. He wanted to bring it to life.

And he wanted Tom to be there when it happened.

With a spring to his step, Harry entered the brightly lit kitchen, a smile on his face as he kissed his momma good morning.

------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

You know, I never realized how much Harry has endeared himself to everyone. I really never meant to make him so charming and adorable as everyone says he is. It just came out like that, I swear! Now I'm becoming anal about whether or not I'm portraying Harry as 'too' innocent and sweet or if I'm making him sound 'too grown up', because he is just a five year old child. GAAH.

On the same note, I never meant to paint James as such a cold-hearted bastard to some. I was trying to capture the parent who wants their child to follow in their footsteps, only to have the child either not have the same talent (like Harry), or choose not to follow in their parent's footsteps. Either way, you get a parent who's in shock, who's disappointed and upset, a parent who tries to find reason and fault in their child instead of themselves. Err . . . yeah.

Oh and all mistakes can be credited to me. I do my own beta-ing, eh heh heh . . . I guess I should let it be known that English is my **second** language. Eep. And yes, I know. That was kind of fast, him unraveling one of his 'locks' at the start of the third chapter. Oh well, best to get the ball rolling now, eh?

P.S.  
Sorry for the resubmits. I had a devil of a hard time trying to get Chapter 3 in. I write everything in WordPad and save things as Rich Text Format which never gave me any trouble before. But for some reason, when I tried to upload this chapter tonight, I kept getting 'An error has occurred while trying to submit this document.' And the support. link is broken. I tried clicking on that and all I got was 'Internet Cannot Open This Page.' Thank God for Copy + Paste and the alternative Notepad.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

The days and weeks seem to fly by as time often did when spent joyously. Harry celebrated his sixth birthday twice that summer. Once amid family and friends in a joint birthday party with Neville. Even Uncle Padfoot and Moony were able to attend, bombarding the two birthday boys with tales of the infamous Marauders, but Harry knew the secret behind the stories. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail were actually none other than James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew. The band of friends had unleashed havoc on the unsuspecting teachers and students of Hogwarts, blazing a trail for future mischief-makers to try and live up too. Harry felt a pang of remorse, quickly followed by hope. If things went as planned, if what Tom had in store came to pass, then he _would _be getting his own Hogwarts letter in the mail, just like Neville.

The second time Harry celebrated his birthday was in his dimly lit room with Nagini and Tom for company. Harry wasn't quite sure how Nagini accomplished it, but somehow the wily serpent managed to sneak a small three layered chocolate cake through his window along with a present from Tom. Now he had a matching silver with ruby pendant to match his bracelet. A elegantly carved snake coiled its body around the ruby jewel, its head rearing up at the top of the gem with open-mouthed viciousness. It too was spelled so that no one else could detect it, save for other Parselmouths.

::When's your birthday, Tom?:: Harry asked after he had fastened the dainty silver chain around his neck.

::Plan on giving me a present, Harry?:: Tom teased.

::Uh huh! Nagini will give it to you for me,:: he stated with firm conviction.

There was a pause, a stretch of silence that confused Harry.

::You . . . really would do something like that for me, wouldn't you?:: Tom's soft voice came through.

::Well, yeah. Isn't that what friends do for each other?:: Harry questioned.

::You consider me a friend?::

Harry heaved a gusty breath. ::You're being weird tonight, Tom,:: he pouted. ::Yes, I consider you my friend. Strangers don't give promises to other strangers, right? But you promised to help me, and friends always help each other out, so that makes you my friend!:: Harry paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly. ::Am . . . am I _your _friend, Tom?::

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Nagini rising from her bedside perch, eyes flashing in the soft glow of candlelight.

There was another pause, and Harry could feel his chest tighten. Then, gloriously, Tom answered.

::I am as much yours, as you are to me,:: he replied cryptically. ::Always, my little serpent.::

Harry giggled at the nickname he was growing used too. ::I just realized something, Tom,:: he stated, shoving a mouthful of chocolate cake into his mouth. One glorious thing about Parseltongue was that he could talk with his mouth full and the complete use of vocal cords never was needed. The soft intricacies of the ancient language were lost to the six year old, he hardly noticed when he slipped out of Parseltongue and into regular speech.

::And what was it that you realized? Hmm?::

Harry tinged pink, slightly embarrassed of his statement. ::Well, we've never seen a picture of one another. What if we passed each other on the street one day and never knew? Isn't that sad?::

::You wish to know what I look like?:: Tom asked, stunned.

::It'd be nice to put a face to your voice,:: Harry shyly admitted.

Tom chuckled softly. ::Then let me give you another birthday present,:: he declared. ::Concentrate on my voice, Harry, but this time, open yourself up to me. Completely and utterly open yourself to me.::

Harry excitedly shoved his cake onto his bedside drawer. He snuggled down amid the covers, place a quick kiss on Nagini's head before settling down. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached out to Tom's presence, searching for that familiar aura that always seemed to be with him. His breath evened out, his eyelids slipping shut as his entire being relaxed. All too soon, he found himself deep within his subconscious, the customary darkness surrounding him.

"You continue to impress me, young Harry Potter," spoke a low, tenor voice.

Harry whirled around. There, standing before him, stood a tall elegant young man, skin as pale as Harry's, with tussled raven dark hair and aristocratic features. Harry's emerald eyes became riveted to Tom's crimson orbs. He know understood why Tom had given him jewelry with blood red rubies. They matched the color of his eyes.

"Tom!" Harry shouted in glee, bounding towards the slender young man in great leaps. He flung his arms around his legs, feeling the crispness of Tom's black trousers press against his face.

"Hello Harry," Tom greeted as he stooped down to gaze into Harry's eyes, a smile revealing perfectly straight white teeth. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Tom! This is the best birthday present _ever._"

Tom chuckled as he ran long lean fingers through Harry's onyx colored hair. "What a handsome young boy," he teased.

Harry shoulders shook as he laughed. "Everyone says I look like my dad," he said. He tilted his head to the side, wide eyes studying Tom intently. "But I think I look more like you."

A finely arched eyebrow rose up as dazzling red eyes studied Harry in return, noting the similarities. "How strange," Tom murmured. "Could you be a Slytherin as well?"

"What's a Slytherin?" asked the young boy. "You've called yourself that a few times. Is that your last name or something?"

Tom smiled at the curious six year old. "In a way," he answered. "Yes, it is a last name, and I am related to a very powerful wizard with the last name Slytherin. It's also a house in Hogwarts."

"House?"

"This might take some time explaining," Tom muttered.

"I have time!" Harry insisted. "Besides, it's my birthday. I'm supposed to get what I want."

"Is that so?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes. And since it's still my birthday, I want you to explain. Why are there houses in Hogwarts? Isn't that stupid to have houses in a perfectly good castle? Is there something wrong with Hogwarts' roof?"

Tom tossed his head back and roared with laughter. It was a hoarse dry sound, as if laughing so joyously was something that Tom was unaccustomed too. With a grin, he waved his hand in the air and suddenly a large wing-backed chair was summoned. Tom sat down, pulling Harry up and onto his lap. Harry squeaked at the unexpected movement, but quickly snuggled down, legs tossed over Tom's thighs.

"Well?" Harry urged. "Get on with it. Explain."

Tom continued to chuckle softly under his breath. "Very well. In Hogwarts, there are four houses. Now before I go on, they're not regular houses that people buy to live in. They're more like segragrated groups. There are Hufflepuffs with a badger mascot. Ravenclaws who have an eagle for a mascot. Gryffindor, who's mascot is a lion. And the most powerful, most impressive house of all, Slytherin. Their mascot is a snake."

"What's a mascot?"

"An animal that stands for the house's symbol. Think of it as a logo or sign for other people to recognize."

"Oh, I see. So when students go to Hogwarts, they're placed in one of the four houses?"

"Correct, Harry. They don't get to choose which house to go into either. It's based on each individual's personality, their strengths, and weaknesses. But it's a secret how the students are sorted. You'll just have to find out for yourself when you go."

"You really believe that, Tom?" Harry whispered, eyes wide and bright with unshed tears of hope.

"I know so, Harry," Tom replied. "Now where was I? Ah yes. Well the four houses were given their names through the founders of Hogwarts. Two very powerful wizards and two very powerful witches banded together and formed Hogwarts, so that magic could be taught to all those who show the special abilities. They saw magic as a gift, a privilege, that needed to be cultivated and not feared. Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the House of Slytherin, is my ancestor and one of the greatest wizards that ever lived. They say I take very much after him in looks as well as abilities."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. You see, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. Just like you and me. And if you look like me, and I look like Salazar, combined with your Parseltongue talent, then there is a chance that you could very well be a relative too, although very distantly."

Harry looked down, eyes fixed on the tips of his toes as his quick mind went over this interesting statement. "Do . . . do you think Salazar would have given up on me, if he had been alive?" he asked softly. "Would he have been disappointed with having a squib relative?"

"No Harry," Tom insisted. "He wouldn't have declared you a squib in the first place. He would have seen, as I have, the hidden power inside you. He would have moved mountains to unleash your magic, Harry. Of this, I am sure."

Harry looked up at Tom's face. Any other person would have described Tom's face as cold, unfeeling, and detached. But Harry could see the warmth behind those blood red eyes, could feel Tom's firm conviction through tensed muscles.

"Thank you, Tom," Harry whispered. "Thank you so much." He reached up, one hand gripping the front of Tom's robes in a tight fist to draw him down as Harry drew himself up. Before Tom could blink, soft innocent lips touched the side of his face in a warm and gentle kiss before Harry retreated. The tender child cuddled up to Tom's side, breaths evening as he somehow found a way to fall asleep, cradled in Tom's embrace.

The darkest wizard ever born could only sit in stunned silence as the innocent slept on.

--------------------------------------------

Harry huffed at the portal in front of him. He drew back his right foot, swinging it forward to kick the offending wood panel. Tom's amused chuckle echoed in the darkness.

::Enough pouting,:: Tom declared. ::Come sit with me.::

Harry turned around to see his friend sprawled across a large cushioned chair. Ever since his birthday,Tom more often than not chose to appear to Harry rather then just speak to him through the bracelet. Harry personally loved the change and wasn't inclined to question or argue. As the young boy drew nearer, he saw carvings of snakes running along the top back and armrests of the large chair. He crawled up between Tom's legs, plopping himself down on his lap.

::I just want to open another door,:: Harry grouched, arms crossing over his chest. ::I want to do magic and be like you.::

Tom smiled as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He was amazed at how disheveled it always appeared to be, not like his own elegantly combed locks. ::I know, sweet serpent,:: he consoled. ::I know you want to do magic. I know you can't wait for the day for me to teach you spells, but be patient young wizard. You're magic is like an ember, softly glowing yet hidden. If you fan it too hard, to dies out. If you coax it gently, however, then it will erupt into a blaze.::

Harry rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand at Tom's words. His magic did feel like a softly burning ember and Harry knew with each door he unlocked and each test he passed, that ember would grow and grow.

::Tom,:: Harry started, looking up into fathomless red eyes. ::Why?::

::Why what, Harry?::

::Why are you doing this? You're so patient and smart, and you always say such nice things to me. What do you get out of helping me discover my magic? How did you find me in the first place?::

::My my, aren't we full of questions tonight.::

Harry blushed, looking down at his clasped hands. ::I just want to know,:: he said softly.

::And that no good father of yours, who's always doubted your worth, has nothing to do with your low self-esteem, hmm? Hush now Harry, if you want to hear my answers.::

Harry snapped the mouth that had opened to defend his father shut.

Tom drew Harry closer, tucking the boy to his side. ::I found you through Nagini,:: he began. ::I was, shall we say, searching for a very special house and I sent Nagini out to investigate where I could find it. When my pet came back hissing excitedly that she had found a child, one that could speak Parseltongue, I was immediately curious to speak to another who had such a special gift as me.:: Tom glanced down at Harry. ::I knew I found someone special, Harry, the moment I met you through the bracelet, despite your belief that you were a squib.::

Harry blushed again, cheeks tinting pink. ::But, how did you know I had magic? Mum and dad were both told that I was a squib a few days after I was born. How come you believed different?::

::Because I felt your magic calling out to me. Because in a way I was like you, Harry, when I was young,:: Tom answered softly. ::When I was growing up, I didn't know I was a wizard. I knew nothing of magic, or Hogwarts, or anything that pertained to spells and incantations. I felt so powerless, so weak, and I wanted nothing more than to prove myself to everyone. I see that in you, little serpent-speaker. I see your driving need to prove your worth, not only to yourself, but to other people as well. How could I not help a child such as you? We're very much alike, you and I, Harry.::

::Really?::

::Really. I have great plans for us, Harry. We will stand side-by-side one day. Just you and me.::

::You and me . . . :: Harry parroted. He snuggled down, one arm wrapping itself around Tom's waist, the other reaching up to grab a fistful of his friend's robes. ::I'm glad I met you, Tom,:: he said sleepily.

::As am I, my sweet serpent. As am I.::

-------------------------------------------

Harry sighed heavily, narrow chest collapsing as a rush of air escaped. He missed the ever decreasing late night dreams with Tom. Summer had ended, much to the six year old's chagrin. Now that he was back in school, achieving good grades and attention in class took precedence. Paired with the fact Tom had his own busy schedule doing whatever he needed to do, the midnight missions were few and far between. Time seemed to drag on and on without the much loved intermissions.

A soft smile lit Harry's face. Even though their meetings were sparse, Tom wasted no time lavishing praise and accolades onto the six year old. Harry had tried opening all three doors, but they stubbornly remained locked and the remaining time was spent with Tom trying to cheer up a despondent boy.

He fingered his pendant as he tapped the end of his pencil against the desktop, the abandoned school paper before him. Rays of sunlight struck the jewel nestled amid silvery scales, casting beams of red across his walls.

A knock sounded on Harry's door. He turned his head, eyes widening when he saw his father step inside.

"Hello Harry," James hailed.

"Hello, sir," Harry answered, eyes tearing away to stare at his assignment on his desk.

"Trouble with homework?"

"No, not really. I just can't really concentrate right now," Harry murmured under his breath.

"I don't blame you. It's far too nice a day to stay cooped up inside."

Harry glanced over at his father once more. James fidgeted for a moment, boyish in his actions as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you and I don't get along very well, Harry," James began. He crouched down, balancing on the tips of his toes as he stared up into haunted eyes. "I know there are times where I seem cold to you. I'm sorry. So very sorry. I never meant to take any of my feelings out on you, son. Ever."

"What's wrong, sir?" Harry questioned the peculiar behavior his father was displaying.

"That. That's what's wrong. You calling me 'sir'. Whatever happened to Daddy, Harry?"

Harry's face dropped down, obsidian dark bangs falling forward to shield his eyes. "I . . . I know what you think of me, sir," he stuttered. "I know you're not happy. I heard you and momma talking. I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected and I'm trying really hard to-"

"Harry stop," James cut in. "Stop. Don't ever apologize for being my son."

"But you sometimes don't believe I am," came a harsh retort.

James eyes slid shut. Lily had been right. His callous treatment was pushing Harry further and further away from him. Something had to be done. Before he lost his own son.

"Harry . . . Harry I know I've said so many cruel things. I wish I could take them back. It may be hard for you to believe, but it hurts me to see you hurt. I know you want to be able to do magic. I see how your eyes linger on mine or Lily's wand. You feel angry and envious, bitter that something that is natural to us was never passed down to you. But that doesn't make you any less, understood? I'm sorry I shut you out, ignored you even. That was wrong of me, and I'll be paying for it for the rest of my life. Please give me another chance. I feel like I'm loosing you, like someone else is replacing me in your life."

Harry bit his lip. _You have no idea_, he thought silently. Tom was everything to Harry. He received warmth, support, advice, and affection from Tom. Granted, Harry didn't consider Tom as a replacement father. Far from it. But the things fathers normally gave unconditionally to their sons was what Tom gave to Harry. Harry wasn't sure if Tom could even handle sharing the spotlight with James. Much to Harry's delight and dismay, Tom was exceedingly possessive, a trait that had reared its ugly head one night when Harry was discussing a day with his Uncles Sirius and Remus. A cold, shuttered glaze slid over Tom's eyes, and he became remote and indifferent towards Harry for the rest of the dream. It was a highly unpleasant situation, one Harry didn't care to repeat any time soon.

"Will you give me a second chance, Harry?" James begged. "I promise to change. Gryffindor's honor."

Unsure how to respond, Harry hastily nodded, hoping it would be enough. James smiled in relief. "Thank you, Harry," he said. "I love you, son." He leaned over, brushing his lips across Harry's forehead before standing up and walking away.

Harry watched the door to his room slowly swing shut.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the empty room, a tear sparkling on the edge of Harry's sooty eyelashes like a glittering diamond. "I'm so very sorry."

---------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

To clear up any confusion, yes Harry lives in Godric's Hollow. I personally don't invision it as some sprawling manor tucked away in the country-side. Just imagine an impressive two story house, set in a comfortable little neighborhood, and that to me is this Harry's home. They're a bit on the outskirts of magic, thus Lily and James are able to floo to places such as Diagon Alley, and yet they're close enough to 'muggle' society that Harry can attend a completely normal elementary school. Oh, and I live in the States, so if that's not what it's called in Britain, please forgive me.

And yes, this is my lame attempt to redeem James in Harry's eyes. Question remains, was it too little too late? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I will also state this. Harry was not, is not, will never _be_, an heir to the Founders. He also will _not_ be so powerful that fire and brimstone reign down from the clouds whenever he throws a tantrum. As for who/what/why his blocks were created, you'll just have to read my entire story. BLACKMAIL and COERCION are wonderful things. And _damn_, I thought I was being so crafty and cunning with throwing Godric in there, thinking you'll never figure things out. You all have totally outsmarted me. I bow before you!

I liked the fluff in this chapter. Beware the FLUFF.

Hehe, people are curious as to what other language I speak. Well, to feed your curiousity, it's Indonesian. My mother and I were born there and moved to the United States when I was young for my father, because he's American. The first time I met my uncle on my father's side, I called him a 'son of a bitch' in Indonesian. But don't blame me though, I got it from my momma. When she was learning English, she said to my dad's boss, "Louis McCuster, you son of a bitch, how are you?" I love my family.

**Hugs **and **Kisses **for all the wonderful reviews! You truly don't know how much of an effect they are to each chapter. I'll have one completely written out, log in to read comments, and end up either erasing half of it or adding more content in! So yes, your reviews do dictate what happens to who in my story. Wheee.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

Before Harry knew it, Christmas was upon the Potter family household. They decided against attending any lavish affairs, choosing instead to celebrate amongst themselves at Godric's Hollow. A great glittering pine tree stood proudly in the living room, heaps of presents piled under the emerald branches. Harry himself christened the tree by placing the figure of a charmed angel at the very top. The figurine smiled and cooed at Harry and anyone else that came near, flapping her gauzy wings as if preparing for flight. Perched on top of James' shoulders, Harry giggled when the angel tossed a saucy wink at him.

"Look here," a teasingly disgruntled voice called out. "Unhand my cub, you imbecile. You have monopolized his attention for far too long!"

James laughed as he bounced the boy on his shoulders. True to his promise, James slowly did alter over time. At first, it was extremely unsettling for the young child to have his father so open and unguarded towards his son after years of indifference. Harry often ran to Tom in his dreams for comfort. Tom would cradle Harry in his arms, his lips pressed into a thin line of distaste towards the wizard named James. Afterwards, with Tom's urging, Harry gradually accepted his father's change of behavior while never truly replicating anything in return.

Much to Tom's amusement, James never noticed his son's feelings, or lack thereof.

"And what are you going to do about it, hmm Padfoot?" James taunted. "Slobber on me with your doggy drool?"

"I say!" Sirius squawked. "I'll make you eat those words, Prongs!" Sirius lunged at James, who nimbly sidestepped away. Harry squealed out loud, hands clutching fistfuls of his father's hair for balance and stability as his father dashed madly around the living room with a growling Sirius doggedly following him.

"Mind the furniture!" Lily called out as she entered, a plate of freshly made cookies in her hands. "Honestly, Remus, you'd think they'd have grown up by now."

Remus Lupin smiled from his place on the sofa. He snatched a sugar cookie from Lily's plate as he settled back to enjoy the show. "You now how it is, Lily dear," he said around a mouthful of treat. "Boys will be boys, no matter what their age."

Lily rolled her eyes. When the doorbell rang, she strode away to answer. Her welcoming smile blossomed with warmth as she ushered in the newcomer.

"Albus!" she exclaimed, taking his heavy winter cloak and spelling it to a nearby closet. "What a wonderful surprise! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lily," Albus answered fondly, kissing her cheek. He withdrew from the folds of his robes presents spelled to be smaller and lighter, handing them over to the red-haired witch. "From the sounds of it, I can only assume everyone is gathered in the living room."

"I'm surprised the neighbors haven't come calling about the noise," Lily teased. "Please, come in and make yourself at home."

As the two entered the brightly lit living room, they were greeted with the sight of James pinned to the floor with a crowing Sirius, Harry firmly in his arms as the boy wiggled and laughed.

"Aah! You win, Sirius, you win!" James gasped. "Now get off me, you heavy oaf!"

Snickering, Sirius stood up. "Told you I'd make you eat your words, James," he bragged.

"My my, it's like going back in time," Albus Dumbledore announced. "Things haven't changed at all."

"Oh! Albus! Didn't know you were here," James sheepishly said as he climbed to his feet. "Welcome, sir, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to all of you as well. And especially to you, little Harry." Albus' eyes focused on the boy still cuddled in Sirius' arms.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said politely.

"Well, now that you're here, I won't have to wait to give you your present," Lily remarked. "Harry, luv, be a dear and fetch it for me? It's in my bedroom, in the closet."

Harry nodded as he was set down, dashing up the stairs as quickly as he could. As he entered his parents' bedroom, he leaned heavily against the door.

_Dumbledore_, he whimpered softly. _Why is he here_?_ I don't want him here. I wish I could talk with Tom. I wish it was Tom with me instead of **him**_!

The jewels in his ring and necklace flashed suddenly. There was a pause, a silence, soon broken with a gentle voice that whispered through his mind. _Harry_?

_Tom_! Harry gasped in awe. _I don't . . . why . . . what's going on_? _How can I be talking to you . . . in my head_?

_I don't know, _Tom answered slowly. _I don't know how I'm able to speak mentally with you. For two people to speak to each other using their minds takes powerful blood magic. Even then communication can only be done when both individuals are in close proximity. I've never . . . we shouldn't be able to do this, Harry. Not at this distance. Never at this distance . . ._

_I'm . . . I'm sorry Tom, _Harry apologized, immediately taking the blame for the strange happening._ I didn't mean to bother you. I was thinking about you and I just really wanted to talk. I'm sorry._

_Hush, Harry, _Tom admonished. _This happened for a reason, don't question it. What did you want to speak to me about_?

Harry whimpered again, clutching the pendant in his fist. _Albus Dumbledore is here_, he replied. _He was supposed to be in Hogwarts. I . . . I don't like him, but he's friends with mum and dad._

_Aah. I see. I don't like him either, Harry._ Harry could detect a dry humor in Tom's words. _Don't worry, I'm here with you now. We'll whisper insults about his horrible clothes together._

Harry giggled as he scurried over to the closet. He didn't want to be gone too long and raise suspicion among the adults. Finding the beautifully wrapped gift, he hastened to the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Dumbledore," he said, holding the decorative box to the elderly wizard.

"Why thank you, Harry," Albus returned and took the present. "How have you been doing, my boy?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. I think I'm doing good in school, all the teachers say so. I wish it was summer though, then I could play outside without being all bundled up."

Albus chuckled. "Aah, the innocence of youth. I'm glad you're doing well in school, Harry. Education is the key to success."

_He told me the same thing when I was young, _Tom whispered in Harry's mind. _He's right about education leading to success, but he's still a barmy old coot_.

Harry stifled his laugh. He had thought the same thing during his first encounter with the old wizard. He plodded his way to the sofa, crawling up to snuggle beside his Uncle Remus. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing silly games like Exploding Snap. Harry almost cackled in absurd delight when he bested his Uncle Sirius at Wizard's Chess. Little did anyone know, it was Tom who was directing Harry's every move throughout the game.

"Time for dinner, dears," Lily declared. Harry stood up, hands clasped with his mother's, when he passed the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He felt Dumbledore's scrutiny land on him, like a heavy cloak on his shoulders. He shrugged it off even as he fought to control his laughter when Tom remarked how violet and orange were colors that did not match. Such a shame those were the two dominant colors on Albus' robes.

Dinner was pleasant, with a large turkey deftly carved by James. He had to wrestle the knife away from Sirius, who whined that he was an expert at carving birds. No one really wanted to find out whether his boast was true or not. The entire family, along with Dumbledore, sat at the large mahogany table situated in the cozy dining room with easy conversation filling the air.

_Dumbledore keeps looking at me, Tom,_ Harry stated, pushing a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. _It's weird._

Tom chuckled, the low sound echoing in the boy's mind. _Well, us being able to talk to each other happens to be a bit weird too. I'll probably be in my library tonight researching._

_Is Nagini all right_? Harry asked, changing the subject. _I haven't seen her for so long. The last time she was here, she was muttering something about hib...hyper...hybiscus..._

_Hibernating, _Tom cut in with a chuckle.

_Yes, that. She was muttering she needed to do that and she wouldn't be back for a long time. What's hibernating anyway_?

_Hibernating is when animals go into a deep deep sleep that they do not wake from for at least a couple months. Nagini is a King Cobra, and her species came from India where it's always warm and humid. The winters in England are harsh on her body, so she sleeps during the long cold months._

_Oh. She won't go hungry_?

_No. She ate a lot before she slept, to store up fat and nutrients. Her body slows down dramatically so she burns less energy as she sleeps. In a few months, she'll wake up and will be visiting you like normal in not time._

_Wonderful, _Harry mused. He really was fond of the serpent. _I hope she ca-_

"Harry!"

Startled, Harry jumped in his seat, eyes wide as he stared at his mother. "Huh?"

Lily frowned slightly. "Harry, I've called your name at least three times. Didn't you hear me?"

Harry adverted his gaze, face tinged pink. "I'm sorry, mum," he apologized. "I guess I was off in my own world."

"You can say that again, cub," Sirius stated. "Talking to voices in your head?"

Harry just barely stopped from gaping in surprise. Sirius surely was joking. He didn't know about Tom, right? "Of-of course not!" the boy stuttered before shoveling another spoonful of food in his mouth to prevent him from answering anymore questions.

From the corner of Harry's eyes, he saw Albus Dumbledore's ice blue eyes glitter.

------------------------------------------

"Time for presents!" Sirius shouted before diving into the mountain of presents. "Come help me sort these out, cub," he said, waving a hand at Harry.

Harry knelt down beside his godfather, separating the gifts into stacks. Soon, each person had their own Christmas bounty laid out before them. As Harry ripped open each present, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for not getting a gift for Tom.

_None of that now, _Tom's mental voice interrupted.

_But Tom . . . _Harry argued. _You've already given me two gifts. I haven't given you anything._

_Not true, Harry,_ Tom disputed. _You've given me something I hold priceless._

_Really_?_ What_?

_Your friendship_, Tom whispered back.

Harry felt a warmth overwhelm him. He fought to contain the blush that threatened to erupt on his face at the sweet words. _Thank you,_ he said softly through their link.

_Mmm. If not giving me a Christmas gift bothers you that much, just think of us being able to communicate as a present. I've been doing a bit of quick reading, and it appears since a mental link has been instigated and opened, it cannot be closed._

_So, we can talk to each other whenever we want_? Harry asked excited.

_I'll still have to run over a few key aspects, but I do believe so, little serpent. _

_This is so exciting_! Harry exclaimed as he glanced around the living room, his bright eyes passing over Dumbledore's figure perched on a nearby settee. _Now I won't be so bored in school and maybe you can help me with some of my-_"

Suddenly, Harry felt another presence in his mind. A heaviness seemed to settle on top of him as he felt something invade . . .

_Harry_! Tom hissed. _Harry, open yourself to me and let me take over. Don't question, just DO_!

Harry immediately obeyed, taking a 'back-seat' in his mind. He felt Tom's presence take command and he felt some sort of barrier spring to life. It engulfed him completely, shielding him from the encroaching pressure. The foreign invader pulsed once, twice, before finally retreating. Harry almost sighed in relief as he felt it finally withdrew.

_Thank you, Tom_, Harry said again. _What was that_?

_That was Dumbledore practicing Legilimency on you_, Tom scathingly replied. _Legilimency is the ability to extract emotions and memories from your mind, Harry. For lack of a better definition, Dumbledore was trying to read your mind. If you hadn't let me take control, he would have read your mind like an open book. He would have found out about us._

Harry felt a spark of anger burn inside him as he glared down at the lush carpet. _That's not right_! he shouted mentally. _It's wrong to . . . to invade someone's mind without permission_!

_Yes, it is, little serpent. It seems Albus has some suspicions about you. We'll have to be on guard around him from now on._

Harry silently agreed as he delved into another ornately decorated box. Even though he had made that promise so long ago, about keeping Tom's presence a secret, Harry discovered that he really didn't need his vow to keep him honor bound. Harry enjoyed having something that was completely and utterly his. His to keep, his to cherish. Being friends with Tom was the best thing that could have happened to Harry, and he wasn't about to give that up.

Maybe a bit of Tom's possessiveness was rubbing off on him. Harry almost smirked.

He found that he really didn't mind all that much.

------------------------------------------

Later that night, Harry wearily trudged upstairs into his bedroom. After the occurrence with Dumbledore, Harry adamantly avoided contact with the crazy coot, not wishing to open another opportunity for the wizard to invade his mind. He knew his parents thought his behavior odd, but Harry refused to explain. Right now, he was too tired to do much of anything.

_Thanks again, Tom, for protecting me_, Harry said softly as he crawled underneath his covers.

_Don't mention it, my sweet serpent. It's late, close your eyes and sleep._

Harry giggled weakly. _Yes, mother, _he teased, eyes drifting shut. He distantly heard Tom huff indignantly and was moments from falling asleep when an exceedingly cold gust of wind blew over him. Shivering, he cracked an eyelid open. On the far side of the room, a window was slightly ajar, the curtains fluttering as air rushed in.

"Stupid win'ow," Harry muttered, rolling over so that his back faced the open window. "So sleepy . . . wish it . . . close . . . "

With a little sigh, Harry drifted off to sleep, unaware of the window slowly, eerily, sliding shut.

---------------In Another Part of the Country----------------

"Are you absolutely sure you're correct in your assumption? If what you say is true . . . why, it changes everything."

"I know, and I'm quite certain. I felt something in that boy. Something powerful."

"But sir! He's a squib. It's a well known secret that the Potter's child has no magic capabilities in him since he was born. It's because of this fact that we surmised the prophesy spoke of Longbottom."

"I know, my dear, I know. I was there when the mediwitch informed Mr. and Mrs. Potter, remember? Although, I wasn't really surprised Harry was born with no magic. I just can't quite put my finger on it though. . . Where did this power come from? How was he able to shield himself from me? I still feel he has no magic of his own, but someone kept me from using Legilimency on the boy. Who? Who could have done so?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Why, watch the boy, my dear. I'll set up extra wards to try and detect where and who is aiding the boy with magic."

"And Neville?"

"Extra Aurors whenever he travels away from home. You-Know-Who has been less active lately, but that doesn't mean he's changed. For all we know, he could be planning a new tactic to disarm us. I feel that Lord Voldemort is preparing something neither one of us can ever suspect. I fear the worse is about to happen, my dear. And soon."

--------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

What the BLOODY hell, I'm not getting **_any _**alerts for new reviews! Last one I received was from HoshiHikari on March 01. And yes, it's 'Enabled' under my profile. I've tried to change my email address, but nothing is delivered into my Inbox. I never received any emails about the new chapter being submitted either, so sorry for the resubmits. What the bloody hell, Fanfiction?

Like the pun in the beginning of the chapter? I did. At least, I think that's a pun? And I love my 'well known secret'. It's such an oxymoron, eh eh eh?

ZOMGWTFROFLMAOHAI2UKITTENS Magic. As for Harry apologizing, Butterbutt (Gawds, I love your name) and may.neuma nailed it on the head. Harry _was _saying sorry to James. He was sorry he couldn't say he loved his own father back. That usually is the general response when someone says, "I love you," right? Plus, if you want, you can read as far into it as he's saying sorry because he feels no guilt for letting Tom become such a big part of his life. And how James feels is so how Butterbutt commented.

May! Apa kabar? Aku memiliki German-English-Phillipino-Indonesian darah. Terima kasih jika membachakan saya kisah cinta! Sorry for butchering this, you're right, it's been a while. I did understand the gist of you saying you have a cousin (relative?) with a mix/combo of British-Indo. But that's about it, eh heh heh . . . And I so take after my mom. Tanned skin, black hair, dark brown eyes. Though, if I marry a blonde, there's a chance I spit out some blonde haired blue eyed babies! (Puppy eyes at Tom Felton.)

And to BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer and SugarDimple, I sporadically squee from time to time too. _Squee Squee Squee_!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

Just like Christmas, New Years came and went. The Potter family, along with Remus, celebrated the coming of the new year at Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home. When Harry and his parents had entered the entrance hall, a tall imposing painting began to shriek

"Filthy monsters!" the individual screamed. "You bring shame to the Black name, Sirius, bringing such _trash _into my manor! A Muggle. There's a **MUGGLE **in my house! You wretched, dirty _mudblood_!"

Sirius stuttered as he scampered away. "Where did I put that curtain?" he mumbled. "Kreacher!" he called to the house elf. "Where's that bloody curtain? Didn't I tell you to cover her up before we got here?!"

The painting of the woman continued to rant and shout, spewing insults that flabbergasted Lily, James, and Remus. Harry merely watched the portrait, her tirade oddly amusing to the child.

The woman turned, eyes sharp and shrewd as they landed on the young boy. Her indignant bellows suddenly ceased, her demeanor calming drastically.

"Well, I say," she said a little breathlessly. "Finally, someone of worth entering my household. Greetings, young Master."

Harry blinked in shocked. "Me?" he said, pointing a finger to his chest.

"You don't see me prattling to anyone else, do you?" the woman huffed. "An honor to meet you, young man. Please make yourself at home here. You're welcome to stay whenever you want. _Those _people however . . . " The elderly lady sniffed haughtily. "_They're_ not welcome. Not welcome at all!"

Just then Sirius dashed forward, throwing up a moth-eaten curtain over the enchanted portrait. The woman immediately renewed her shrieks, but thankfully they all were muffled behind the heavy fabric.

"Don't mind the mum," Sirius joked. "Let's head on over to the living room, shall we?"

Harry quickly followed, feeling the twin looks of bewilderment from his parents. Questions whirled inside his mind. _What did she mean_? he thought silently. _Why did she call me 'young Master'_? _Why doesn't she like my family_? _Just who is she_?

_She would be the notable Walburga Black, mother to Sirius Black, wife to Orion Black, _a familiar voice whispered through his mind.

_Hello Tom, _Harry greeted. _She's Sirius' mum_?_ Why is she so . . . loud_?

_Because Sirius belongs to 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', _Tom answered. _The Black family name goes back many generations, Harry, and they have a high opinion of Purebloods._

_Father said that Potter was a Pureblood name. What does that mean_?

_There are three times of blood, Harry,_ Tom explained. _Pureblood, Halfblood, and Muggleborn or the slur Mudblood. To be a pureblood means that both your parents are wizards with parents before them being wizards. Your mother is a Muggleborn. Lily Evans came from Muggles who couldn't do magic, but she was able too. Marrying James Potter, a Pureblood, she gave birth to you, a Halfblood._

_Why is being a Pureblood so important_?

_Because, Harry, many wizards who follow in the old ways believe that having pure blood means having more power. It's not tainted with ancestors who have no magic and are thus considered weak._

_But I'm not weak, _Harry argued. _I'm a Halfblood, but I'm not weak, am I Tom_?

_Of course not, Harry_, Tom assured. _You can never be weak. Not when you have me . . . _

------------------------------------

A month passed in relative easiness. One bright February weekend, Harry found himself climbing downstairs after Lily had woken him from his slumber. "Mum?" Harry called out as he stepped down from the staircase. "Momma?"

"In the living room, darling," came Lily's answer. Harry plodded towards the voice's direction, coming to a stop at the entrance way to the large room. Leaning against the fireplace, arms cross over his chest, stood Sirius Black.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed, darting forward with arms flung wide.

Sirius laughed as he swooped down and lifted the six year old up into the air. "Hello there Pronglet!" the animagus greeted, cradling the boy to his side. "How's my most favorite godson in the whole wide world?"

Harry giggled, arms and legs wrapped loosely around Sirius' body. "Padfoot, I'm your _only _godson, so of course I'm your most favorite."

Sirius' grew comically wide. "I say, I do believe you're right, Pronglet," he gasped.

Lily chuckled from her seat nearby. "Sirius, don't be such a tease," she laughed. "Harry, dear, Uncle Sirius is going to be staying here today to watch over you."

"Why? Where you going, mum?"

Looking slightly uneasy, Lily nervously straightened out nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. "Your father and I just need to attend to some business, sweetling, with some friends," she answered vaguely. "You'll be a good boy with your uncle, won't you? And Sirius, try not to repeat last year's incident. I don't want to come home to my son stuck on the rooftop."

Sirius grinned, neither promising nor denying anything. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up, reaching for her cloak that had been slung over the arm of the chair. "I'll see you in a few hours, Harry," she said, leaning up to kiss her son on the cheek. With a wink, she tossed floo powder into the large fireplace, green flames erupting as she stepped through. "Hogwarts!" she called out before disappearing in a wisp of green smoke.

"Well then, little Pronglet, looks like it's just you and me." Sirius began walking towards the kitchen, juggling Harry expertly in his arms. "Hungry? What say a bowl of ice cream?"

"That'll spoil my appetite," Harry answered automatically.

"Let me guess, Lily taught you so?" Sirius received a nod. "I'll let you in on a secret, Harry. What momma doesn't know, won't hurt you!" Chuckling at his own joke, Sirius placed Harry onto the counter top before rooting around in the cupboards for dishes and silverware. After scooping out large spheres of chocolate flavored ice cream in each bowl, Sirius pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and placed Harry down.

"It's been a month since I've seen my own godson," Sirius declared as he sat across from the boy. "How've you been, Harry? How's school?"

Harry shrugged before dipping a spoon into the treat. "All right," he replied. "I'm learning how to add and subtract 10's and 20's. And I was able to read an entire paragraph in class all by myself. Mrs. Snickerdoodle gave me a lollipop for that."

"That's great, Harry, congratulations! Uncle Remus sends his love, by the by. Misses you terribly."

"Why doesn't he come visit me like you do?"

"Er . . . he's been very busy lately, Harry. Plus, he hasn't really been . . . uh . . . himself this past week. Been feeling a bit under the weather, you know? He wouldn't want to visit you when he's grouchy."

"Oh, I see. Tell him I said hello?"

"Of course, Pronglet. Anything for my favorite only godson."

Harry giggled as he licked a spoonful of ice cream. They ate their icy treat in silence, enjoying each other's company in the wintery daylight.

"Harry, what say we do something exciting?" Sirius goaded as he spelled the dishes away.

"Will I end up on the roof again?" asked Harry.

"Nope. You'll end up in an even better place. How about watching a good old game of Quidditch with your Uncle Sirius?"

"Really?" Harry gasped. "But mum said-"

"Lily and James will be gone for at least two hours. Plenty of time to see a good game and come back without either none the wiser. Unless, you don't want to see . . . "

"Oh I do!" Harry exclaimed. "I'd love to go, Uncle Sirius!" Harry knew about Quidditch. He knew his father was a Seeker, a very tough position on a team, when he attended Hogwarts. Some nights, Harry would sneak out of his room and look through James and Lily's school pictures, fingers softly caressing the moving pictures with a sheen in his eye. James still hadn't taken his broom out of the closet, even though he had opening up a bit more to Harry as time passed.

"Good! Lets get you bundled up in some warmer clothes. I can't have you catching a cold and have Lily breathing down my back, can I?" With a hearty laugh, Sirius swung Harry up into his arms as he strode away.

----------------------------------

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop as his feet touched the ground. He swayed unsteadily, hand gripping Sirius' tightly as he took deep breaths of crisp air.

"All right there, Pronglet?" Sirius questioned as he lifted Harry up into his arms, rubbing a soothing hand on the child's back.

"I don't like Portkey," Harry answered, burying his face in his godfather's neck.

Sirius chuckled softly as he began to walk, warm hand still rubbing soothing circles. "I know, Pronglet. I don't much like them either, but it'll pass. Open yours eyes and look, Harry. We're here."

Harry obeyed, green eyes widening at the hustle and bustle surrounding him. People dashed to and fro, laughter filling the crisp winter air as well as music and merriment. Up ahead, flying high in the sky, Harry could see wizards zooming around on their brooms, some doing aerial tricks to the delight of the audience.

"This is just a small gathering," Sirius stated. "Only one game scheduled, since it's blistering cold out. And lucky of us, we're just in time!" Sirius started up the wooden stairs leading up into the stadium. Harry's already wide emerald orbs grew bigger still as he say the Quidditch patch and what seemed like hundreds of people milling in the stands.

"This is small?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That is is, Pronglet. You should see how many come to see the Quidditch World Cup Tournament. Now that is a sight worth seeing. But don't you worry, I'll sweet talk Lily into letting me smuggle you in."

Harry giggled at the saucy wink Sirius tossed to him

"Come to enjoy the show, Black?" a strange voice interrupted.

Sirius turned, still holding Harry up in his arms. Standing a few feet away was a tall, imposing man. His hair was as silvery white as new fallen snow with gray eyes just as cold and biting. In one hand he held a black cane, a snake figurehead glittering in the weak February light. In his other, he held a young boy's hand who looked to be about Harry's age. He too had silvery platinum hair, but his eyes were a lighter shade of gray. Almost mercury in color. Both wore identical bored expressions on their aristocratic faces.

"Ah, Malfoy. Ever a delight to see family," Sirius responded with a small sneer, a guarded look passing over his eyes. "I see you're here with your son."

"Yes. My son has expressed an interest in this sport, far be it for me to not introduce him to it properly." Frigid gray eyes focused on Harry. "Tut tut, Black. You haven't properly introduced us to your young charge."

"Do forgive my impudence," Sirius mocked. "This is Harry Potter, my godson. Harry, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Draco is Harry's age, I do believe?"

"Correct. Greetings young Potter. Draco, say hello."

"Hello," replied the miniature of Lucius. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too," Harry responded shyly.

"Well, we best be off. Do enjoy the game, Black. It's sure to be . . . quite entertaining." With a mocking tilt to his head, Lucius strode off, his son obediently following behind him.

"Bloody git," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Who's he, Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked curiously. "He's family?"

"Only to me, Harry. His wife is a cousin to me."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "He's like a snowman," he stated.

Sirius guffawed loudly, drawing nearby attention. "Snowman?" he repeated.

Nodding, Harry explained, "He's cold, like a snowman. And he's got white hair the color of snow with hard eyes like coal."

"I never thought of him like that Harry," said Sirius. "But you're right, he is a bit frosty around the edges, isn't he?" Chuckling, Sirius made his way to two empty seats.

The match they were watching pitted the Romanians against the Scottish. Sirius quickly hailed a passing witch who was selling each teams' favors and purchased a floppy stove-top purple and silver hat with a dancing Highlander and matching scarf for Harry. For himself, Sirius bought a large flag with 'Romania Roughnecks' in sparkling letters to wave about.

"Don't forget to hide these when we go home," Sirius teased, nudging Harry with a conspiratorial wink. Harry muffled his giggle in his gloved hands as he watched the two teams whirl overhead, each fighting for possession of the Quaffle. He gasped and awed when players nimbly dodged whizzing Bludgers. His eyes focused on each team's Seeker as they shot forward, chasing the elusive Snitch.

The Romanian player dived, plummeting hundreds of feet in his mad quest for the golden item. Harry held his breath, silently praying he'd grab it. Twenty feet . . . ten feet . . . five feet . . . almost had it . . .

Suddenly, the stadium erupted into a cloud of dust. On the other side of the field opposite of Harry, a part of the wooden structure disintegrated. Screams filled the air as chaos exploded. Lights appeared, zig-zagging wildly. From the cloud of dust, A black shadow seem to emerge. On closer inspection, Harry could see that the shadow was actually a band of people dressed completely in black, hoods raised to hide their faces.

"Time to go, cub," Sirius declared, hoisting Harry up into his arms as fear trembled down his back. Unknown to Harry, he knew exactly who was attacking the Quidditch stadium.

Death Eaters.

The Animagus cursed his rotten bloody luck at exposing Harry to such horror. Granted, attacking a Quidditch match was a pretty daring move, even for the Dark Lord. Sirius growled under his breath, fighting against the panicking sea of people as they all herded towards the exit stairs. Harry whimpered as sharp elbows struck his sides and desperate hands scratched baby soft skin. Seeing an opening in the swelling crowd, Sirius sprinted forward, only to feel something snag his boot. With a startled cry, he fell to the ground, arms instinctively releasing Harry to soften the brunt of his fall.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted in horror when he saw Harry scramble to his feet. Caught up in the surge of bodies, Harry could only call out his godfather's name as bodies pushed and shoved him further and further away.

Everywhere he turned, all he could see were long limbs. Some tripped over him, others succeeded in tripping him to the ground. One hysterical woman knocked Harry clear off his feet. He hissed as his knees slammed onto the hard ground. Disoriented, Harry was shaking his head from side to side when he suddenly noticed the absence of bodies and legs. Whimpering, Harry glanced up as a chill ran down his spine.

Just meters before him stood a black-robed individual, a skeletal mask decorating and shielding his face.

Harry watched an evil grin blossom on the man's lower face, all that was visible due to his mask. An arm raised, a wand revealed, green light sparkled.

"_Avada Kedav-"_

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand whipped out of the robed man's hand, flying off into the air. The wizard whirled around, hissing angrily, until another figure stepped forward with wand pointed directly at him.

"My Lord!" he cried out, dropping to his knees. "Forgive me, I did not know-"

"Silence, fool, if you wish to live," the second stranger spat out. "Are you so desperate to prove yourself that you would kill a child?"

"He's just a muggle, my Lord, no one of worth. He-"

"Enough!" the man snarled. "You have failed me horribly McNair. Go, get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later."

The man sniveled piteously as he scuttled away. The individual lowered his wand as he slowly strode forward towards the trembling child. Harry whimpered softly as he tried to scurry backwards on his hands and feet.

"Be still, child, I mean you no harm," the stranger spoke. He knelt down to the ground in front of Harry and slowly raised his right arm. With extreme gentleness, the man tenderly traced Harry's jaw line with his fingertips. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you."

Harry bit his lip. He could distantly hear the sounds of fighting in the background, of explosions and screams. Yet everything seemed to dim around him, as if he was alone with only this man.

"Who . . . who are you?" Harry frightfully asked.

"A friend," the man answered. "Why are you here, little one? Who are you with?"

"My Uncle Sirius. We . . . we snuck out and were watching the game. Momma doesn't know I'm here, she's with father at Hogwarts."

"I see. Well, we best get you back to your Uncle Sirius soon, shouldn't we? Aah, look. I think I see him now."

Harry twisted around. There, just as the wizard had said, was his godfather bounding towards him with a mad look in his eyes.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out. "Harry, are you all right? Please tell me you're all right, cub!"

Harry threw his arms around Sirius as he was dragged up off the ground. "I'm fine, Padfoot," he murmured, burying his face in Sirius' neck. "I didn't get hurt. The nice man didn't let anyone hurt me."

"What nice man, Harry?"

Harry drew back frowning. "That nice . . . man . . . " Harry trailed off in shock. Where once stood a black robed man, now there was nothing. He'd vanished as quickly as he appeared. Harry glanced at Sirius. "He was here just a minute ago!" he insisted.

"Hush cub, I believe you," Sirius comforted. "Come, it's time to go. Merlin, I'm not looking forward to Lily's reaction. Pray for me, Harry. I'm going to need it."

As the two hurried away, a pair of crimson red eyes followed their retreat, glowing brightly from within the darkness of a drawn hood.

-----------------------------------------

"What in Merlin's name prompted you to take _my son_ to a Quidditch game without stopping to even _consider _notifying me of your whereabouts?!?!" Lily screamed to high heaven.

Sirius shrank even further back, shoulders hunched over, hands wrung together as he tried to disappear into the stonewall behind him. "Lily, please-" he began.

"You exposed Harry, _your godson_, to Death Eaters, Sirius!" shouted Lily, cutting off his reply. "Death Eaters! Followers of the Dark Lord! He could have been hurt. He could have been killed! Just what in heaven's name were you _thinking_, Sirius?!"

"I'm sorry, really I am," Sirius pleaded. "I was only going to stay for an hour with Harry. I wanted him to see, to experience a Quidditch match. I really didn't think there would be any harm done!"

"Well harm was done, Sirius. To a great many people," Dumbledore declared solemnly from behind his large oak desk. He leaned forward, steepling his fingertips as he gazed at the frazzled and distraught adults. "How is Harry, Lily dear?"

Lily shoved restless hands through her thick red curls as she paced in front of the large fireplace. "Shaken," she answered, "but no harm was done to him save a few bumps and bruises. The same can't be said about a few unfortunate spectators."

There was a solemn silence that hung heavy in the air. Even Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, gave a haunting cry.

"He's getting stronger, isn't he?" Augusta Longbottom whispered, fearful for her grandson. "The . . . the Dark Lord . . . each day he's becoming more powerful and more daring. He never would have attacked a Quidditch match before. Something must have happened . . . he must have found something that gives him more confidence to act."

"We don't know that, Augusta," Albus argued. "Our sources have revealed nothing of the sort. You-Know-Who is a man bent on total domination and power. He will do anything in his means and will stop at nothing to win."

The elderly woman turned grave eyes towards the Headmaster. "I won't lose him, Albus," she whispered. "Not my Neville. I know and understand the dangers of being an Auror, but what he did to my Frank and Alice when they were abducted during a raid . . . it was inhuman. Albus, he _tortured _Neville's parents and _delighted _in it. I can still hear his laughter in the pensieve that contained Frank and Alice's memory of their capture. Now they're in St. Mungo's, both insane from the experience. Bad enough his father doesn't remember him, but his mother gives him bubblegum wrappers. It keeps his hopes up, leading him to believe that one day Alice will recognize him. I won't have it. I won't let the Dark Lord take away the youngest member of my family."

"I understand, Augusta, believe me I do," Albus consoled. "We, the Order, are trying everything we can do to ensure Neville's safety. Today's attack was unexpected and unimaginable. I'm grateful that Harry wasn't harmed, but others weren't as fortunate. We must stay calm in times like this, and outsmart the Dark Lord."

"But how?" James questioned. "How can we outsmart the smartest student to have ever attended Hogwarts?"

"By taking out his strongholds," Dumbledore announced. "He gathers his Death Eaters at manors scattered across Europe. If we can take them out one by one and eliminate any dark artifacts hidden within, we can limit his actions and force his hand."

James signed, running agitated fingers through his unruly hair. "I hope you're right, Albus," he said softly. "For your sake, as well as the wizarding world."

"What about Harry?" asked Lily. "Will he be safe? Sirius was told by Harry that a black robed man had saved him. What if that was a Death Eater? What if he was just toying with Harry? Will my son be safe attending his school?"

"I don't see why not, Lily," Albus assured. "Death Eaters are not merciful, so I highly doubt it was a follower of the Dark Lord that kept Harry from harm. He should be fine where he is at. Besides, we both know Kwikspell courses are geared for those whose magical abilities are extremely low. Harry has none at all."

James stiffened as Lily's shoulders slumped. The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded slightly at the defeated expressions on their haggard faces. "I think that will be enough for today," he stated, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Harry needs you now, as does Neville. Go to them. If anything changes, I'll contact you."

The four adults nodded as they all murmured their goodbyes. Hands clasped with one another's, James and Lily shared a pain-filled look before stepping into the fireplace, green flames engulfing them before disappearing in an instant.

---------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Thanks for clearing things up about the Alert system. You can tell I'm new to the scene, eh heh heh. For a second, I thought I did something terribly, horribly, drastically unforgivable and everyone hated my story with a vengeance because of it. I thought, _Ouch, my first Tom/Harry fanfiction pairing must have really went downhill. _

To my readers, I hope this chapter somewhat answered your questions about why Harry's attending a muggle school and the whereabouts of Neville's parents. I still wanted to keep the original plot by J.K. Rowling of Neville's parents being driven insane. Dumbledore, in Rowling's story, really did believe the Neville was the prophesized child, but then Lord Voldemort marked Harry as his equal. I just reworked it to where Neville's parents were captured as Aurors during a failed raid by Lord Voldemort instead of by his followers after the Dark Lord's defeat. I also took Harry out of the equation. He wasn't a threat, thus he was never marked, and Dumbledore continues his belief it's Neville who's the Dark Lord's equal. And that entire last section came to life because of your questions and comments. See? You _do _make a difference.

I just got hit with 64 emails for new reviews. I'm just so awe-inspiringly amazed, astounded, and humbled you all are reviewing as you are, helping me think of new ideas for this story.

Would you believe me if I say I'm 'flying by the seat of my pants' when it comes creating the plot, storyline, and scenes? I never have any idea what each chapter will be about when I start a new document. Also, even though I have listed this as a Tom Riddle/Harry Potter pairing, I can still see myself taking this plot and running with a Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter storyline. But, being very much a Slytherin at heart, I value self-preservation far too much to tempt that fate. Voldemort/Harry fans would skin me alive then _Incendio _my remains if I changed the main pairings.

P.S. I'm so bloody sorry about the resubmits. I'm a perfectionist, even after reading, beta-ing, and more rereading, if I find one thing off, I go nuts. Sorry sorry sorry for cluttering up your emails!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

The following months proved tedious to young Harry. Ever since the Quidditch attack, Harry's actions were strictly limited. He wasn't allowed anywhere without expressed permission from Lily or James and on top of that he had to have adult supervision, even if he was only venturing into the backyard. Bucking at the constraints, the growing boy refused to sit idle and watch spring wash over the countryside while he sat brooding indoors. Sirius called it 'The Rebellious Phase' and laughed at the pouts, pleadings, and sullen glares Harry unleashed onto his parents. He found it hilarious watching Lily and James react to their usually obedient child turn hellion.

"Might as well get used it to, mate," Sirius joked to James one day, slapping him on the back after Harry had thrown a rather poisonous look towards his father. "This is just a sampling of what's to come once Harry hits sixteen."

Both James and Lily groaned at the prospect.

It also didn't help matters much when Harry learned that Tom somehow discovered what had happened and grudgingly sided with his parents' restrictions.

::But I'm fine, Tom!:: Harry had insisted, stomping his foot on what served as the ground in his dream sessions. Tom sat before him, once more on a rather large black settee, arms crossed over his chest. ::I didn't get hurt at all!::

::Sheer dumb luck,:: Tom countered. ::I will not have you getting hurt, Harry Potter.::

Harry grumbled under his breath. ::But I'm _fine_,:: he repeated. ::Yes, I was scared. Yes, a man pointed a wand at me, but I was saved just in time by a stranger.::

::You can't count on strangers rescuing you, Harry,:: the older wizard argued. ::Not until you learn how to defend yourself. Merlin, Harry, if something had happened to you . . . if I hadn't - ::

Tom abruptly cut off, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath before he started again. ::Any number of things could have gone wrong, Harry,:: he began. ::You must realize that. You could have been trampled, you could have been kidnapped, you could have easily been killed. I can't lose you, Harry. Not now. Not after I just found you. As much as I loathe to admit it, your parents are correct. Obey their orders, at least for now. Understood?::

Harry nodded, albeit slowly as he shuffled his feet.

Tom smiled as he stood and beckoned Harry closer. He dropped to his knee, one arm circling Harry in a tight embrace. ::Don't despair,:: Tom crooned. ::Once we uncover more information on how to remove the blocks on your magic, I can teach you counter-spells and hexes that will protect you in a duel. Then you'll be able to run more freely and I'll rest a little easier knowing that you're somewhat prepared to defend yourself against unwelcome surprises.::

::Thank you, Tom:: Harry whispered, nuzzling closer to his friend and mentor.

::That's my boy,:: Tom teased, running a finger down the side of Harry's face.

Harry froze, eyes gazing up into Tom's.

::What is it?:: Tom asked.

::Nothing, really. It's just, you reminded me of the man who saved me. He did the same thing to me after he rescued me. Now that I think of it, he does remind me of you . . . ::

::He was dressed all in black, common clothing for witches and wizards,:: Tom rationalized. ::You were also scared and confused because of the chaos. Besides, who wouldn't want to touch an adorable child such as yourself?:: he joked. ::Although, if anyone tries anything inappropriate, you tell me who they are, what they look like, and let me deal with him, is that clear?::

Harry ducked his head and laughed.

Days after Tom's request to listen to his parents' orders, Harry once more found himself cooped up inside while the sun beat warmly down, melting the last few vestiges of snow. At least now he had Nagini's company to share with. True to Tom's word, Nagini had woken from her slumber as soon as the snow began to recede. The very day she had awoken, the King Cobra devoured a veritable banquet of rat snakes and small mammals before scurrying off to be with Harry. Tom was torn between jealousy and laughter when he overheard the squeals of delight that went on for hours from both his pet and Harry.

::My, how my serpent-child has grown!:: Nagini cooed, wrapping sleek black coils around her charge. ::I barely recognized you, little one.::

Harry laughed as he hugged Nagini, placing a kiss on top of the serpent's triangular skull. ::I've missed you so much, Nagini!:: he declared, arms wrapped tightly around Nagini's body. ::I don't like this hibernating you do. I don't like it at all.::

::I know, Harry, I know. I don't like it either, now that it means spending time away from you.::

::Ahem,:: Tom interrupted, the ruby in Harry's bracelet flashing briefly. ::You were with me, Nagini. Don't I amount to anything?::

::You are Tom, my Master and companion,:: Nagini replied, somehow finding a way to sound hauntingly superior. ::Harry is my serpent-child and hatchling. There's a difference.::

::Hatchling, you say? I'm quite sure Harry was never born from either snake or egg, pet,:: said Tom, a soft chuckle in his tone.

::Details, details,:: Nagini sniffed disdainfully. ::Harry is my serpent-child, I have claimed him and so he shall be.::

Harry grinned at the indignant snort that followed. _And I thought Tom was possessive,_ he mused silently, listening as Tom and Nagini went back and forth over just who was more important to Harry.

Just then the muffled sound of a door closing was heard. Harry stiffened in shock. The babysitter his parents had hired was currently sequestered in the family's small library and Harry wasn't expecting James or Lily to return for at least a couple of hours.

::What's the matter, Harry?:: Tom questioned.

::I think my parents are here, but they're not supposed to be back for a while yet,:: Harry answered as he slid off his bed. A brief flash of light and Nagini was once again the size and length of a pencil, her tiny hood flaring up as she sat hissing at the young child.

::Take me with you,:: she ordered. Harry scooped up the King Cobra, letting the shrunken serpent coil around his wrist. He quietly opened his bedroom door, peaking his head out inch by inch to make sure he wasn't seen. As he silently crept to the wood banister, he was able to make out the hushed and hurried voices of both his parents and his Uncle Sirius coming from the kitchen.

"How is he, Sirius?" Lily asked worriedly. "How is he feeling?"

"He's fine, Lily," Sirius answered, a gruff note to his voice. "Just scratched up and disoriented."

"Thank Merlin." The brittle scrape of a chair across the floor echoed, then James spoke up.

"What did he have to say? Any news about Greyback?"

"Honestly, James!" Lily immediately admonished. "Remus just spent weeks with cold-blooded werewolves, you could at least show a little compassion. He'll speak when he's ready."

Harry's eyes widened. They were talking about his Uncle Moony! So _that's _why Remus never visited, he was off somewhere else. But . . . why would Remus be spending time with werewolves?

James sighed. "I know, Lily, I know. But what he can tell us could be detrimental in the fight against the Dark Lord. Fenrir Greyback is a well known supporter of the dark wizard. If Remus found anything at all, we need to know it now. It took months for Remus to earn his way back into Greyback's pack and spent even more time inside. He must have found something important by now."

Sirius growled, low and threatening. Harry's emerald eyes grew even wider at the harsh sound. He never heard Sirius sound like that before! Oh, he had heard his fair share of grumbles, howls, and growls, but never so dangerous.

"This is Remus Lupin we're speaking about, James Potter," Sirius grumbled. "Not some faceless stranger. You of all people should know how much Remus abhors his werewolf side. To throw him, quite literally, to the wolves for scraps of information kills him little by little inside."

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I just - "

"Save it for someone who doesn't care about loyalty or friendship, James," Sirius cut in.

"Now look here, Sirius Black! I wasn't the one who ordered Remus to go back to Greyback. It wasn't me who brought the idea to the table and I sure as hell didn't want Remus' name being thrown in the mix."

"No, of course not. It was Albus bloody Dumbledore who thought of the idea. It was Headmaster Albus who _requested _Remus' presence. And it was the leader of the Light who _ordered _Remus to find Greyback's pack and spy on them for him. And you, being the perfect little Gyffindor went along with it!"

"Why you ungrateful, egotistical, flea-bitten mong - "

"Enough!" Lily exclaimed. "I don't want to hear anymore from the both of you! It's been a trying time for all of us, especially with the upcoming attack the Dark Lord has planned. We're all stressed due to the planning and preparations. That last thing we need is for us to start going after each other's throats."

"How do we even know if this attack is actually going to happen?" James groused. "You're not actually going to trust Albus' spy?"

"Yes, I am, James. Because that spy is the only link we have inside the Death Eater's inner circle," Lily stated.

::How interesting,:: Nagini softly hissed.

_Indeed,_ Tom agreed through his link with Harry. _So Albus has two spies working for him. One a Death Eater, another in Fenrir's pack._

_I never knew my uncle was a werewolf, _Harry mused. _It explains why he doesn't visit during certain times of the month. Is something bad going to happen to Moony_? Harry asked. _I don't want my uncle to get hurt._

_Treachery is a very dangerous thing, Harry, _answered Tom. _Safety is never guaranteed when you decide to become a spy._

_But . . . Uncle Remus is standing up for what he believes in, right_? Harry stated._ And so is whoever else is spying for Dumbledore. I just . . . don't want to see anyone hurt, no matter whose side they're on._

_War is an ugly thing, Harry, _Tom whispered. _There is no white and black when it comes to battles._

_No. Just death, _Harry whispered back, eyes too weary and old to belong to a six year old.

-----------------------------

"Harry! Harry, luv, could you come inside for a moment?"

Harry glanced up, wiping his dirt stained cheek with the underside of his hand. "Coming, mum," he called back, rising to his feet. He gave a quick glance to his rose bed before dashing off to the house, entering the kitchen through the backdoor.

"There's my angel," Lily announced, a smile on her face.

Harry returned her smile even as caution grew inside his mind. "What is it, mum?"

Lily's smile dimmed a little as she pulled out a chair to sit. She beckoned Harry closer, gathering the small child up in her arms. "Harry, dear," she began. "I have some bad news. Uncle Remus . . . well . . . he's going to be gone for a while and we're not sure when he's going to be back."

Harry froze, green eyes glazing over. "Moony . . . " he said softly. "Where's he going?"

"We don't know," Lily answered.

_Liar, _Harry thought silently.

"But what he's doing is very important, Harry," Lily continued. "I know you're young. Far too young to know these things. But dark times are drawing near. The Dark Lord, the wizard that must not be named, is growing stronger and Uncle Remus was sent out on a very important mission to help us win against this evil man."

There was a moment of silence. Inwardly, Harry both seethed and simmered. He knew . . . he _knew _Uncle Remus was being sent back to that dangerous place filled with werewolves and dark magic. He knew it was Dumbledore that sent his dear uncle there once more. But why, oh why did his mother have to lie to him? Why didn't she tell him the truth? Was it another order from Albus?

_Hush, Harry, _Tom crooned. _Do not worry about your uncle. He'll be fine._

_How do you know_? Harry demanded. _How do you know that for sure_? _You told me yourself that spying is dangerous. Uncle Moony could be found out. He could be hurt if this Fenrir Greyback discovered the truth. All this . . . because of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord!_

_Rest easy, my little serpent, _Tom stated. _You trust me, don't you_?

_You know I do, Tom._

_Then trust me when I say nothing and no one will harm Remus Lupin._

Harry frowned, but nonetheless silently acquiesced. Tom had never lied to Harry, unlike everyone else in his family. Why would he start now? Still, it upset the young child, this disregard of life. Compassion welled up deep inside, a tender empathy for Remus. To be coerced into a situation where your deepest, darkest nightmare was forced into the light took great courage, especially if you did it selflessly.

"May I go upstairs to my room?" Harry asked softly to his mother.

"Of course, dear. I'll make a plate of sandwiches for you in an hour if you'd like."

"That's fine. Thank you," Harry murmured politely as he excused himself. He trudged upstairs, his mind a whirlwind of activity. Falling face first onto his thick comforter, Harry upset the dozing Nagini. The shrunken King Cobra, hidden among the folds of the fabric, peeked her head out, hissing faintly in concern.

::What's the matter, my serpent-child?:: the snake questioned, coiling up by Harry's nose.

Wordlessly, Harry curled himself around Nagini, his mind already seeking Tom's for comfort. He felt the link open easily and he eagerly dived in.

_It's a shame Nagini can't come too, _he pondered as an afterthought. _It'd be nice to have her with me as well. _His eyes slowly slipped shut. When he 'opened' them, he was greeted with a much needed and familiar sight. Before him lounged Tom across his ever favorite black throne. What wasn't familiar was the startled look on his face.

::Tom?:: Harry asked.

::I say,:: Tom declared. ::Simply amazing.::

Harry tilted his head to the side, confused. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he felt the soft silken slide of scales slither against his ankles. Startled, he jerked aside and his jaw dropped.

::Nagini!:: he exclaimed, dropping to his knees to cuddle the snake. ::What are you doing here?::

::I was going to ask you that, Harry,:: Nagini chuckled, nuzzling her face against Harry's.

::What do you mean? I didn't do anything,:: the six year old insisted.

::It's neither here no there,:: Tom interrupted. ::Now come. You're troubled, even when I told you not to be.::

Harry smiled a bit lopsidedly as he hefted Nagini's weight into his arms and carried, half dragged, the large serpent over towards Tom. He nestled himself at Tom's side, rearranging Nagini so that she was sprawling across both their laps.

::Now, as I said before, nothing will happen to your precious Uncle,:: stated Tom with a slight leer at the end.

::You're right, I'm sorry Tom,:: Harry apologized. ::I just feel so useless. We haven't yet found out how to unlock the other doors and now this.::

::Have faith in your abilities, Harry,:: Tom hissed softly, running lean fingers through the six year old's hair.

Harry pouted as he caressed Nagini's smoothly scaled head perched in his lap. ::Hard to have faith in abilities you were told never existed before,:: he retorted sulkily.

Tom sighed as his arm around Harry tightened, drawing the boy in closer in silent comfort.

::You sound like Tom when he was a small snake-child,:: Nagini mused.

::Really?:: Harry perked up. Tom rarely spoke of his childhood and Harry wasn't about to pry. At least, not too deeply.

::Yes,:: Nagini replied. ::My Tom was always so eager, so impatient, to get things done immediately. He hated waiting. Still does.::

::Impudent pet,:: Tom drawled, scratching the underside of Nagini's jaw. ::Only you can get away with speaking to me like so.::

::Someone has to be around to make sure you're grounded,:: Nagini retorted, rearing up slightly to stare into Tom's ruby red eyes. ::Sometimes, I loose my Tom under all the orders and power.::

::Nagini . . . :: Tom hissed, casting a quick glance at Harry.

::Orders? Power?:: Harry repeated. ::Are you someone important? Like a minister? Or Auror?::

Tom's eyes widened before he gave a startled chuckle. ::You could say that,:: he answered. ::I do give orders, and they are obeyed without thought. My . . . position does hold a sort of power, little one.::

::It must be a really awesome job then,:: said Harry. ::Father took me to his office once. It was stuffy and cramped, but he had all these neat objects laying around. I wanted to touch them, but father said I'd hurt myself so I wasn't allowed.::

::Of course not,:: Tom scoffed sarcastically. ::As if you do not know the difference between something dangerous as opposed to something that's perfectly safe!::

Harry hid his giggle behind his hand, slim shoulders shaking with mirth. ::One time, Uncle Sirius showed me a new object that he borrowed from the Ministry of Magic. I touched it before Uncle Sirius could stop me and I found myself on the roof. Mum came home then from her meeting and yelled at Uncle Sirius for a long time.::

::Meeting?:: Tom asked, half-listening.

::Uh huh. Her and father always goes to them, especially when Bumblebee firecalls them.::

Tom burst out in laughter at Harry's intentional butchering. ::Lovely,:: he cackled. ::Bumblebee indeed! Where did that come from, Harry?::

Harry grinned sheepishly. ::A week ago, he came over and his robes were bright yellow with black vines going across it. He looked like a bumblebee to me.::

::Indeed he would,:: agreed Tom. ::Does he often firecall your parents?::

::Yes. They always go into father's study room, or library and close the door after them. They won't let me go and listen either. But sometimes, when they think I'm asleep, they all gather in the living room. So I sneak out and listen from the staircase.::

::Like you did that one time? Naughty little serpent-speaker,:: Nagini teased, flicking her forked tongue out to tap the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry scrunched his face, emerald orbs going cross-eyed, before sticking his own tongue out at Nagini. Soft hisses filled the air before Nagini settled back down onto Harry's lap.

::They certainly had interesting things to say then,:: Tom stated, directing the conversation back on track.

::Sometimes. Most meetings now seem to be about some 'Dark Lord',:: Harry informed. ::Have you heard of this 'Dark Lord', Tom?::

Tom was silent for a moment before nodding. ::I have.::

::Is he really a cold-hearted bastard like they say he is?::

::_Harry_!:: both Nagini and Tom exclaimed.

:Sorry, sorry!:: Harry apologized quickly. ::That's what everyone says in the meetings, honest! Uncle Sirius, and father, and a scruffy man named Mad-Eye Moody. They all call him a cold-hearted bastard.::

Nagini shook her head as Tom leaned against the backrest of the large cushioned settee, pinching the bridge of his nose.

::They are a bad influence on my snake-child,:: Nagini lamented, her hood flaring to life. ::I wish to bite them.::

::No, you won't, Nagini,:: Tom ordered.

::Why not?::

::Because I'll get to them first and once I'm through with them, there won't be much left for you to play with.::

Nagini tilted her head to the side before nodding her acceptance. She tightened her body around Harry in a snake's hug before relaxing once again, sprawling across the young boy without crushing him.

::So he's not an evil git?:: Harry questioned cautiously.

::Another pet name for the Dark Lord, I presume?:: Tom sighed, closing his eyes. ::Yes, I have heard of this Dark Lord, Harry. I am . . . familiar with his beliefs, shall we say. The Dark Lord believes knowledge is power, and that Purebloods are the keys to success. Although, I have it in confidence that he's changing his views on Pureblood power,:: he drawled, looking down at the young child. ::Sometimes, his methods are . . . brutal. One person can't be heard in a crowd of hundreds, so he does things to . . . draw attention to his purpose. To open the eyes of the wizarding world and get the results he desires.::

::What does he desire?::

::Why, to bring balance back. To strengthen the old ways and rid the world of weakness. In order to do so, he has to get rid of his strongest opponents.::

::Like Dumbledore?:: Harry guessed correctly. ::But why is Dumbledore so set on stopping him? He doesn't sound that bad if he's trying to make the world a better place.::

::Dumbledore has a different view then the Dark Lord,:: Tom answered. ::Albus believes that by allowing muggleborn students into Hogwarts, he's doing the world a grand favor. He doesn't realize that most of the time, those muggleborn graduates return to the regular world and forget about their magic, which is a waste of time spent in schooling. Or worse, try to expose the wizarding world to outsiders. Wizards and witches have coexisted with civilization, Harry, but we've done so with utmost care and secrecy. Whenever an attempt to reveal magic to muggles occurs, chaos erupts. Have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials or the French Inquisition?::

Harry shook his head negatively.

::The Salem Witch Trials occurred in the Americas a very long time ago. There were just a handful of true witches living in the small town called Salem, and they practiced their magic secretly. But one night, two young girls from the village caught a glimpse of their magic and told the people. Witches were burned alive, Harry, as well as drowned, hanged, and beaten until they admitted they practiced magic. Worse, the witch hunt fever grew so out of control that innocent muggles who never touched magic were also killed. The same can be said about the French Inquisition. Hundreds of witches and muggles accused of witchcraft were butchered just because someone tried to reveal the wizarding world to everyone or saw magic they shouldn't have seen be performed.::

::That's horrible,:: Harry whispered, eyes wide.

::It is,:: Tom agreed. ::That is what this Dark Lord is trying to prevent. He wishes to close off the wizarding world entirely from muggles, and those who are muggleborn but with magic must cut ties to their non-magical world and live solely as wizards. Why this belief labels him an 'evil git' I will never know.::

::Well, he doesn't sound evil to me,:: Harry declared. ::Not evil at all. My momma always told me to stand up for what I believe in or else I'd fall for whatever lie comes my way. This Dark Lord is only standing up for what he believes in. So he can't be evil in my mind.::

Tom chuckled placing a kiss amid Harry's soft ebony curls. ::I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased on your opinion of him,:: he drawled. ::Very pleased indeed.::

----------------------------

Author's Notes:

Bleh. This chapter felt so bleh to me. I had to lay some groundwork down on how Harry is slowly being . . . er . . . introduced and influenced? to the other side of the coin. But it's still bleh. Laying plot foundation sucks. And no worries, I'm already working on the second door being opened. Can you believe it when I say I originally envisioned this story being ten chapters long?

HA!!!

P.S.  
My cat gave birth to one kitten. Well two, but the second was dead when it was born. ::sad sad sad:: But the one remaining one is _too cute _beyond words and bloody rambunctious. That and the fact that I am moving in the beginning of April will greatly hinder my updates. So I'm so very sorry! I will continue this story, never fear. I'll just hi-jack my soon to be roomie's laptop. ::EVIL DIABOLICAL LAUGHTER::

I love you all for your reviews. I'm like a kid in the candy store when I check my email to read your comments. They add so much to the plot line.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

On any given summer day, young Harry Potter would easily be found playing outside amid his beloved blossoms. Or consorting about merrily in the neighborhood park under the watchful eyes of his godfather. At most he'd be found tucked away in his room, sharing his secrets and dreams to his best and most special friend in the whole wide world. But not this June day. No, this particular day spelled doom and dastardly danger to the vivacious young child.

Harry Potter was being forced to attend his cousin Dudley's seventh birthday party.

"But _mum_!" Harry whined. "Dudley _hates _me! He pushes me around and says mean _things _to me!"

"Harry James Potter, I am ashamed of you!" Lily scolded, hands on her hips, eyes spitting green fire. Harry ducked his head at her comment, hiding angry eyes from view. "Dudley does not hate you," his mother continued. "Petunia is my sister. Her husband and child are family, Harry. Family is very important, and family members do _not _hate each other. Do you understand?"

Harry scrunched his nose but nodded, still refusing to look up at Lily. Dudley really did push him around whenever they were together and snarl harsh comments when no one else was around to hear. Harry had the disadvantage of inheriting his mother's slender frame whereas Dudley clearly took after his father, Vernon Dursley. Both were heavy set, exceedingly large, and exceedingly rude and used their girth to bully others around into submission.

"Now, I'll be dropping you off at the Dursley's house in about an hour," said Lily. "You'll be visiting the zoo with them today. Doesn't that sound absolutely lovely?"

Other much more lovely and less painful things were springing to mind then spending the day with his obnoxious cousin when Lily's first comment came into focus. Shocked, Harry tipped his head back. "You're not coming with me?!" he exclaimed incredulously. If his mother was there to act as a buffer, then it wouldn't be so bad. But if she wasn't going to be present, then Harry might as give in to the inevitable verbal and physical abuse at the hands of his cousin.

"Not today, luv. James and I have business to attend to at Hogwarts. Promise mummy you'll be a good boy?"

Harry wanted to groan in anguish. With a gigantic huff, he groused, "I promise."

Lily sighed and shook her head as she crouched down to Harry's level. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's really important that your father and I speak to Dumbledore," she consoled. "We won't be gone long. Besides, you'll have so much fun visiting the zoo with Dudley, you'll be wishing the day lasted longer."

_Not likely, _Harry scowled.

"I don't see why you think Dudley hates you, Harry," Lily prattled on. "Dudley may be a bit loud and brash, but he's always been a dear around me. Besides, you two have so much in common."

_HA_!!! Harry mentally snorted. _The only thing we have in common is we can't do magic. Or so you think. _

"I didn't buy Dudley a birthday present yet," Harry announced, hoping to stall the dreaded event.

"No worries, dear. Your father has already purchased a gift for you to give. Now, off you go. You need to get ready, and run a brush through your hair, luv. I'll not have you going out in public with a bird's nest on top your head."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry stomped his way upstairs to his room.

-----------------------------

Just as Harry stepped into the sanctuary built for serpents and lizards, his foot collided solidly against a blunt object. With a soft cry, he landed hard on his knees as boisterous laughter sounded.

"Watch your step, freak," Dudley sneered before taking a bite out of his melting ice cream stick and walking away.

_Harry 0, Dudley 6, _Harry mentally tallied as he scrambled to his feet, brushing off his pants. Ignoring Petunia's pursed lips and Vernon's leer, he stepped into the cool air-conditioned building. All along one side of the wall were glass enclosures, each filled with a variety of reptilians. A flash of color caught Harry's eye and he drew near. The pen was filled with lush plant life, each wall painted dark shades of jungle green and the floor littered with dried leaves. A small basin of water lay situated across the front with a rather large brown log tucked in the corner. At first Harry couldn't detect any creature in the exhibit. Just as he turned to leave, movement drew his attention and he watched with awe as a hefty python slithered into view.

Harry glanced around quickly, making sure no one was near him to overhear. After making sure that the coast was clear, the young boy turned his gaze back to the serpent.

::Hello,:: he greeted. He had never held a conversation with another snake before, only Nagini. Sure, there was that brief encounter in the pet shop in Diagon Alley, but he didn't count that as conversation.

The python raised its head, its stocky skull peering up at the child. ::A serpent-speaker,:: he hissed in delight. ::How delightful. A pleasure to meet you, young one.::

::The pleasure is mine,:: Harry returned. ::My name is Harry. How are you today?::

::Bored, young Harry. All these silly humans and their offspring traipsing about and banging on the glass. It bothers me greatly. I wish I was anywhere but here.::

::Oh you mean, like your home? Where are you from?::

::From? Home?:: The serpent seemed slightly confused. He turned his head to the left and Harry followed his gaze. There, tacked on the glass on the right-hand side was a flyer with a brief summary of the snake. What stood out to Harry was the very last comment.

'Born in captivity.'

::Oh, forgive me,:: Harry said. ::I didn't know you were born here. It says your species are found in the tropical jungles of Amazon, in a country called Brazil.::

::Sounds lovely,:: the snake hissed. ::I wish I could escape this cell and - ::

Suddenly, Harry found himself shoved abruptly aside and with a startled grunt, landed roughly on his back.

"Mum, Dad look look!" Dudley shouted, greasy palms flat on the plane of glass. The snake, disgusted and disgruntled at being interrupted by a smelly man-child, drew away from Dudley and hid his face amid his coils.

"Hey, hey you!" Dudley called out loudly, slamming his hands on the barrier. "Wake up! Dad, make him do something!"

Vernon stepped forward and with his knuckle rapped on the glass. "You there," he said. "Wake up. Hellu! Bah, worthless. Lets go, Dudley. Much more interesting things to see then some useless snake."

As Vernon walked away, Dudley turned his attention on Harry who still lay on the floor, propped up on his elbows. "It's not the only useless thing around here," Dudley stated cruelly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. _Stupid Dudley, _he thought venomously. _I am not useless_! _I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by my cousin too_! _I wish . . . I wish . . . _!"

All of a sudden, the glass that separated Dudley and the snake vanished. Screaming in fright, the heavy boy toppled forward and straight into the enclosure. Dudley floundered in the shallow water but froze when a large heavy coil appeared before his eyes. Harry's mouth dropped as the python slithered out from his pen and onto the exhibit floor.

::Thanks,:: he said, turning to bow his head at Harry.

::Any time,:: Harry replied, wide-eyed. He watched the large serpent make its way to the double-doors of the exhibit, startled screams filling the air from visiting tourists as they scurried out of the serpent's path. He turned to look at his cousin who finally managed to crawl up onto his feet. Dudley took a step forward and slammed against a barrier.

"Mummy!" Dudley screamed, banging his fists against a glass that hadn't been there just seconds ago.

"Duddykins!" Petunia shrieked. "Oh my word! Oh my word, Vernon do something! My baby!"

Vernon immediately joined in the caterwauling, his pudgy hands scrambling to find a notch or crevice that might let his son out. Snarling, he turned on Harry. "Boy!" he growled. With a meaty fist, he hefted Harry up by the front of his shirt and shook him roughly. "What did you do to my son, you worthless freak!?"

Harry kicked his feet in the air, small hands scratching uselessly at Vernon's wrists. "I didn't do anything!" he wailed. "I didn't do anything!"

"You miserable excuse for a boy," Vernon snarled. "I should have known a freak like you would harm my Dudley! Just like your parents, all of you freaks! I ought to - "

Suddenly, Vernon dropped Harry. He stumbled back, one hand grasping heart as his face turned a startling red. His chest heaved once, twice, before he collapsed onto the floor.

_Wretched muggle,_ a familiar voice spat. _Wretched despicable human. How DARE you lay a hand on Harry_!

Harry stumbled to his feet. _Tom_! he screamed mentally. _Stop_! _Please stop_!

_Why_? Tom demanded. _He **hurt **you, Harry. He laid his hands on you_! _Death is the only thing he deserves_!

_No_! Harry denied. _Please, please Tom. He's family. I can't . . . not family . . . _

Harry heard Tom hiss maliciously, wincing when he heard curses thrown about in Parseltongue.

_For you, my serpent, _Tom declared. _Only for you will I do this._

Vernon, who had up until this point been rolling around the floor, face turning multitudes of color, seemed to deflate. He took deep gulping breaths of air as his skin tone slowly took on a more natural color. Petunia, torn between her caged son and her convulsion husband, had fainted dead away. Only the noises of Dudley's muffled shrieks and onlookers startled cries filled the air. Forgotten, at least for the moment, stood the black-haired boy in the corner, trepidation in his eyes as he bit nervously on his bottom lip.

-----------------------------

Tom lay curled around a shivering Harry, his small hands fisted amid the fabric of Tom's shirt. Around them both coiled Nagini, her triangular head tucked under the boy's chin so she could hiss her comfort and support into his ear.

"Hush now, Harry," Tom crooned in English, one arm wrapped around Harry's waist as he rubbed circles on his lower back. He had discovered the simple soft cadence of his voice spoken soothed the child more greatly then when he whispered his words in Parseltongue. "No more crying, my little serpent."

"But . . . but father was so _angry,_" Harry stammered, hiccupping through his sentence. "I've never seen him so mad before. I didn't do anything, honest! I didn't put Uncle Vernon in the hospital on purpose, I swear! I don't know why he and Aunt Petunia blamed me for everything that happened today. I didn't _do _anything!"

"I know, Harry, I know. I believe you. There there, no more tears. You're breaking my heart when you cry like this."

"S. . . sorry," stuttered Harry.

Tom sighed. He sat up in the large king sized bed he had conjured as soon as Harry had stumbled into his arms once the boy initiated the dream session. Bracing his back against the wooden headboard, he gathered Harry up in his arms and tucked the child between his legs, arms wrapping securely around the boy. He rubbed the side of his face against Harry's soft curls as he rocked him back and forth.

"Be at ease, my Harry," Tom said softly. "Unlike your father, I put no blame on you. It's my fault for harming your uncle even though that fat lump of lard deserved all that pain. He should have never laid his hands on you. I still don't understand why you stopped me."

"Because he's family," Harry sniffled.

Tom scoffed at the boy's answer. "Family? Family does not treat their members with such abuse. If that is family, I'd rather be at the hands of my enemies. At least you're not misled with lies of affection and love when they hurt you."

"Uncle Vernon has always been like that towards me," Harry argued. "He and Dudley have always called me and my parents 'freaks'. Aunt Petunia too. But that doesn't mean they deserve to be hurt."

Tom sighed again. "You are too kind, Harry," Tom lamented. "Far too kind to those that abuse you unjustly."

"And that is why he has succeeded," a bodiless voice declared.

Harry and Tom stiffened as Nagini reared up protectively, her black hood flaring to life. With a brilliant flash of light, a glowing yellow door erupted into view at the foot of the large bed, a blazing 'H' on the surface. Harry watched as the ornate knob turned on its own and the wooden panel slowly pushed open. More yellow tinged light spilled across the sheets to bathe both Tom and Harry with its radiance.

"Congratulations," a soft feminine voice sounded. "Young Harry James Potter, you have once again exceeded the wildest of expectations. It takes an extraordinary individual to feel compassion to free an animal many view as dark. It takes an outstanding soul to feel compassion towards two opposing sides of the same conflict. It takes an even more phenomenal person to feel compassion to those that do you harm. For passing this trial, you have proven yourself worthy. I release to thee what has been locked away. May ever-lasting loyalty befall you and your comrads now and forever more."

With another flash, the door vanished. Harry doubled over, hands clutching his chest as a burning sensation swept through him.

"Harry!" Tom cried out, arms clutching him reflexively.

Harry gasped for breath as the feeling slowly began to melt away, leaving behind a warmth that seemed brighter and hotter then before.

"Tom," Harry whispered in awe. "I can feel it . . . I can feel . . . my magic getting stronger."

Hugging Harry close to his body, Tom did his own search. He delved deep into Harry's mind and soul, peeling back layers of neglect and insecurity. Buried deep within the very core of what made Harry who he is, Tom found it. The source of power that burned with life. The once tiny kernel of magic was indeed bigger, brighter, and more powerful then before. With a grin mixed with pride, glee, and anticipation, Tom drew back.

"Well done," Tom congratulated. "You've unlocked another barrier, little one, and your magic is indeed stronger."

Nagini appeared over Harry's shoulder, soft hissing laughter spilling from her. ::My serpent-child,:: she boasted. ::You perform astounding feats each day that continue to amaze me. I am so proud.::

Harry preened under the lavish attention. "I can't believe . . . I can't believe I did it!" he exclaimed.

"I can," Tom stated smugly. "I can believe it. And soon, the entire wizarding world will know and realize their greatest mistake in underestimating you, little one."

Harry rubbed his hand against his chest, directly over his heart. He was silent for a moment, taking the moment in. "I almost wish . . . " he began softly. "I know I promised never to reveal anything, but I almost wish I could tell my mother." Harry twisted around too gaze up into Tom's ruby red eyes. "She'd be proud, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would," agreed Tom. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you can't say anything to anyone. Not just yet. They'd start asking questions about you. About how you suddenly have magic. Where did you get it from, how did it come about, was anyone helping you. Once they find out about me, they will try to split us apart, Harry. They'll take you away from me."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Once they find out it's all because of you and your help in aiding me, why would they take me away?"

Tom shifted uncomfortably. Nagini, with a knowing and narrowed serpentine smirk, slithered off the comforter and under the bed.

::Traitor,:: Tom scowled before glanced back down at Harry. The young boy, tired of looking at his friend at such an awkward angle, twisted around and faced the older wizard. He kneeled between Tom's legs, tucking his feet underneath and gripped Tom's thighs for balance.

"Harry," Tom started, trying to find a way to explain things to the six year old. "Harry, I know this might sound a bit unusual, but I am not normally this . . . kind . . . towards others. I am not usually this pleasant to be with. Many would call me cruel and cold-hearted because in truth, I am. I'm quite vicious when crossed and I have high expectations for those that are in my company. If your parents find out it is I who have influenced you so greatly, they will move heaven and earth to separate us. If _Dumbledore _discovers my presence in your life, you can be assured you will never hear from me again."

Harry gasped incredulously, one hand reaching out to grasp tightly at Tom's robe as if to prevent him from disappearing. "No!" he cried out. "No, no, I don't want you to leave me!"

"And I won't Harry. Not willingly. That is why I must remain a secret. That's why you must never reveal anything to anyone. Do you understand? I don't want to loose you, Harry. Not to Dumbledore, not to your parents, not to anyone."

Harry nodded frantically. Be torn away from Tom? Unthinkable! Everything good, everything that brought light and joy to his life, was all because of Tom. Harry immediately cuddled closer to his friend, burying his face in the folds of his rich black robes for comfort.

"I can't picture you being mean," Harry softly admitted. "You've always been everything to me."

"And I will continue to be everything to you, my Harry, just as you are everything to me. And yes, my serpent, I can be very very mean to my enemies and those who stand in my way."

"In the way to what?" came an innocent question.

"To greatness," Tom responded. "To power." The wizard glanced down at Harry, smoothing back his wild ebony black hair. "To you," he smiled. "I won't let anything stop me, and I won't let Dumbledore break us apart. Will you allow me to do something, Harry?"

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"You'll feel a tingle, but it won't be unpleasant."

"All right," the boy chirruped.

Withdrawing his wand, Tom made slight circular motions around Harry, his voice too soft for the boy to hear exactly what he was saying. Light blossomed at the tip of the wand, leaving trails of glitter in its wake. They rained down on Harry, settling over him like pixie-dust, much like the muggle movie called 'Peter Pan' he had once watched. He stifled a giggle as the tingling sensation Tom had warned him about began, starting at the tips of his toes and rising to the top of his head. It then vanished, along with the light.

"There, that ought to do it," Tom remarked.

"What was that?" Harry inquired.

"A masking spell. Some people can tell a person's magical abilities, Harry. They can feel how strong a person is when it comes to wizardry. The spell that I performed simply masks your growing magic as so not to alert anyone of your abilities. To everyone else, you are simply Harry Potter, squib child to James and Lily Potter. But to Nagini and I, you are Harry Potter, rising wizard with incomprehensible magical power."

"Thank you, Tom," Harry breathed, throwing his arms around Tom's neck. "Thank you so much!"

Tom chuckled as he hugged Harry in return. "For you Harry? Anything. Anything for my sweet serpent."

---------------------------

Author's Notes:

To SugarDimple and Vanillekeks, the purpose of the attack was to introduce Lucius Malfoy. No, seriously. What better way to introduce the Malfoy patriarch other then having him foreshadow a Death Eater attack? It's just so . . . so . . . _Lucius Malfoy._ ::Squee Squee Squee!:: And well Tom Riddle _is _Lord Voldemort. What better way to make a statement against the wizarding world then attack a Quidditch match, the much beloved sport of the magical realm? And no, I don't like mushrooms. I'm a sucker for Pocky.

Yeah, I know I botched the Salem Witch Trials and the French Inquisition, but hey, it's Tom Riddle. He has such a glib tongue, that he can twist the simplest of facts into anything he desires. And make it sound damn good and tempting.

To Sony Boy and others who asked why Walburga responded to Harry in the way she did, just chalk it up to what Tom said. She (at least in my story) is one of those people who can tell the power of a person by gazing at him. Even though she's a painting, that ability still resides in her. She hasn't disappeared entirely yet, there will be another encounter with her further along. :) And for those curious as to why Lily, James, and Remus said nothing to Walburga's comments, well, if someone was adamantly throwing curses, foul language, and everything else but the kitchen sink, you'd be too taken back and shocked to really react to anything else, right? You'd relish any type of silence or alternation from the individual. At least, I would.

To everyone else who've stuck with me, I ADORE you all. ::Mwah Mwah!:: I couldn't sleep because this plot bunny kept bouncing about with a sledgehammer in my head. Any mistakes can be attributed to the fact that I started writing this at one o'clock in the morning and am posting it at four in the morning.

For those who caught on, yes, that door did stand for Hufflepuff. So we have Gryffindor courage and now Hufflepuff compassion. Two doors left to be opened. ::Malfoy Maniacal Laughter::


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

--------- -- page break/scene change

::meow:: -- Parselmouth

_meow_ -- thoughts

Darkest Hour

When Harry opened his eyes the next morning, it was to the sight of his mother perched on his bed next to him, nimble fingers running through his hair. He remained silent as he stared up into matching green eyes, waiting for Lily to speak first.

"Good morning, Harry," she said softly, a tentative smile wavering on her lips.

Once more Harry said not a word. He had a sinking feeling as to why his mother was at his bedside today and he really didn't want to deal with any of it.

"Harry, I'm here to talk about what happened the other day," Lily confirmed his suspicions, the hand that had been combing back his hair retreating to her lap. "I need to know why you did what you did against Dudley and Vernon."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry scowled at his mother before rolling away onto his stomach and burying his head under mounds of pillows. "I didn't do anything!" a muffled voice rang out.

"Now Harry, that isn't what Petunia and Vernon told your father and I. Harry, why would you ever shove Dudley into a snake's den like that?!"

Harry reared up, emerald eyes flashing with indignation. "I didn't shove Dudley into the pen!" he hissed.

"Then how do you explain Dudley being inside, Harry? How do you explain Dudley being trapped in there?"

Harry flopped back down on his stomach and turned his head away, staring blindly at the wall. "I . . . can't," he answered. "But there was no sign saying that the pen was going to be cleaned! And I didn't hit Uncle Vernon. Not once!"

Lily sighed and shook her head, her mind confused. "Harry, you know that's not what they said," she replied softly.

"Then they're liars!" Harry shouted, his fists clenching the fabric tightly. "They're liars because that's not what happened at all!"

"Harry Potter, how dare you speak to me like that!" Lily exclaimed. "Petunia is my sister, young man. Yes, she can be cold and cruel, but she is _family_. All that I have left. I will not have you speaking so ill of her!"

"But I didn't do anything! I don't know how that glass disappeared, truly! One minute it was there, and the next it was gone! Like . . . like magic!"

Lily gazed skeptically at Harry. "Honestly, Harry," she admonished. "No magic was used in that exhibit. None at all."

"How do you know that for sure?" Harry demanded, turning his head back around to stare at his mother.

"Because every wizard and witch that coincidentally _was _there all agreed to give up their wands for testing. Not a single vanishing spell was used by any of those wands, Harry. So no wizard, witch, or magically being had any part in today's occurrence."

Harry narrowed his eyes, teeth biting his bottom lip as his thoughts raced. "What about wandless magic?" he questioned. "What then?"

Concern grew inside Lily at Harry's continued insistence. Why was he denying everything so much? Why this insistence on magic? What was going on in his head? Lily just didn't know anymore. She didn't seem to know . . . her own son.

"Harry," she began slowly. "It takes an exceptionally strong person to successfully do wandless magic. Even Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest Light wizard there ever lived, has trouble maintaining a complicated wandless spell. No such individual was present in the sanctuary. No person powerful enough to spell that glass away and then spell it back was in attendance. And before you even ask, no wandless magic was used against Vernon. Harry, Vernon nearly suffered a heart attack yesterday. You know his heart is fragile because of his weight problems. Why would you even think to strike him on the chest is just . . . just . . . oh Harry how could you do that to your own Uncle?"

Harry growled as he pounded the mattress with his fist. "I didn't touch him," he insisted. "Did you even bother to ask witnesses what they saw? Did they tell you that he held me up by the front of my shirt and _shook _me? Did you hear that?"

"Which he did after you had shoved Dudley into that pen, saying that it was empty for cleaning when it wasn't. There was a live python in that pen and when it escaped leaving Dudley inside, Vernon merely reacted instinctively. For you to hit him with your fists is just cruel, Harry. I won't stand that treatment against family members."

"They never treated _us _like family," the young boy groused.

"That's enough, young man. I don't want to hear another word out of you and that's final." Lily's voice and her eyes grew stern as she looked down on her child. "Petunia is downstairs in the living room. Vernon is at home with Dudley recovering or else they would be here as well. You will apologize to your aunt for you malicious behavior yesterday, do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded stiffly, staying silent until Lily left the room. With a deep groan he closed his eyes, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

_Never fear, Harry, _Tom's crooning voice whispered through his mind. _I'm here for you._

_I know you are, _Harry replied gratefully. He grudgingly got up, going through the motions of cleaning and dressing himself mechanically. As he trudged downstairs, he stopped to stare at his seated aunt, feeling her beady blank eyes glaring daggers at him.

Lily sat up from her seat near the fireplace. "I'll be in the kitchen, preparing some tea," she said, bidding a hasty retreat.

Harry remained where he was, eyes boring into the woman that was related to him by blood. He couldn't understand why she would lie so horrendously about what happened. Did she hate him that much? What did he do to deserve such harsh emotion? Harry wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Why?" he blurted out. "Why did you lie? You know what really happened. You know the truth. So why lie?"

Petunia sniffed, nose raised haughtily in the air. "Because you're a freak, just like your mother," she spat out. "Did you honestly believe we'd tell the truth? That you somehow spelled that glass away and then attacked Vernon with your magic? You would have been _praised _if we had."

Harry opened his mouth to once again argue that he had not touched Vernon in such a manner. Whether or not it was his fault for the glass disappearing, he really didn't know. Mother had said that it took an exceedingly strong magical person to carry out a wandless spell. He had just barely unlocked his second door, so it couldn't possibly be him, right?

"No, no, we had to make sure a disgusting boy like you received your just dessert," Petunia continued. "We knew if we had said you used magic nothing would happen. Nothing bad. You'd be praised, you'd be complimented. So we told things in a different light. One that would ensure _you _would be properly punished like the freak you are!"

"Why do you hate magic so much?" Harry questioned curiously. "Why do you call me a freak?"

"Because you're _unatural_," Petunia sneered. "It's not normal at all to wave around a stick and have _things _happen. I see magic for what it really is. A bunch of nonsense! But no, it's wonderful to Lily. It was wonderful to our parents. It was amazing that one of their daughters could do something so astounding with a bit of mumbled words and sentences. What rubbish! I see Lily as a freak. Her husband is a freak. And now you. You're no better then they are! A freak child!"

_What a spiteful muggle_! Tom hissed venomously. _She doesn't **deserve** a quick and painless death_! _She deserves hours of agonizing torture_! _How **dare **she speak to you in such a manner_!

_No, Tom,_ the young boy pleaded. _Don't . . ._

Harry took deep breaths, almost gasping for air, lungs seemingly starved of oxygen. A part of him was taken back at the venomous hatred his Aunt Petunia felt towards magic. But what was worse was another part of him that completely understood Petunia's feelings. In a moment of insight, far more reaching then a normal six year old should have had, Harry could see himself feeling the same emotions. If Lily and James had had another child, one that did magic from the very beginning, Harry could envision their love and devotion be showered on that gifted child. The child that he should have been from the start. He could comprehend the jealousy, the resentment that Petunia surely had felt growing up under the shadow of her magical sister. He could see how the one simple gift, bestowed upon Lily and denied to Petunia, could have turned a carefree child into a bitter adult.

In Harry's eyes, if it wasn't for Tom and his interference in his life, he was staring at the person he would have grown up to be in twenty years.

_Harry . . . _Tom whispered softly, feeling the loneliness and sorrow.

_I could have been her, Tom, _Harry replied. _I could have been her as an adult. I . . . can't hate her for how she feels about magic, after she's lived her entire life deprived of such a gift._

_Helga Hufflepuff was right in calling you an exceptionally gifted and compassionate soul, Harry Potter, _said Tom. _Only you could ever forgive such a tainted soul as Petunia Dursley. I, on the other hand, know no such emotion._

_Well then, it's a good thing I'm here, right_? Harry tried to tease. _I have enough compassion for the both of us._

Tom's warm chuckled echoed inside Harry's mind. He turned his attention back to Petunia, seeing passed her cold demeanor and viewing the fragile human that had desired unconditional love and equal acceptance from her parents and was never given them.

"For what it's worth," Harry spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

Petunia sniffed again, although this time with a little less emphasis. For a moment, something had flashed in her tiny nephew's eyes. Something unworldly and ancient. For just a brief moment, Petunia felt as if all her walls and barriers had been laid bare and her very soul displayed to a child much too mature for his age.

"I'll be taking my leave now," she stated, rising to her feet and sailing to the door. "I'll say goodbye to Lily before I go."

Harry tipped his head forward, a slight bow to the woman.

_I still believe she deserves some amount of pain, _Tom stated sardonically.

_Oh_? Harry chuckled as he slowly made his way back up to his room, the soft sounds of feminine voices rising from the kitchen.

_Yes. I know this marvelous spell that dishes out mass quantities of pain and suffering. It's one of my favorite, if I do say so myself._

_Oh dear. And what is this horrendously painful spell you wish to unleash onto my Aunt_?

_It's called The Cruciatus Spell, Harry my boy. Doesn't that name itself sound positively wicked_?

-------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Really bloody short. I might add more to this chapter later on, but for now I just had to get it out before I move on April 9th. Arizona here I come! Wheeeeeee.

Totally unrelated, but I saw this gigantically huge stuffed bunny in Walmart today. It was a promotion for Easter, of course. The damn thing was colossal, almost like a full body pillow. I wanted to buy it so bad but I was torn.

It came in either Slytherin Green or Ravenclaw Blue.

Damn those makers. I'm a Slytherin at heart, but judging by my academic scores and my wall to wall bookcases, I'm a Ravenclaw in hiding. Plus, blue has always been a favorite color of mine. Damn them. Damn them all! Q('-'Q)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

- - page break/scene change

::meow:: - Parselmouth

_meow_ - thoughts

Darkest Hour

Harry growled under his breath, hurling a plush feather pillow across his room in outrage. He raked his hands through his disheveled hair, muttering under his breath at his latest failure.

::It's not your fault,:: Nagini hissed from atop his bed.

::I know, I know,:: Harry replied. ::But it's been _ages_, Nagini, with no change! I haven't been able to open any other doors since Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and even Tom is getting frustrated. I just want to give up!::

::Stop speaking such rubbish,:: Nagini admonished. ::I know you want this more then anything, snake-child. I know Tom wants it for you as well. Be patient, Harry. All will come to pass.::

::How can you be so calm about all this?:: Harry huffed as he plopped heavily down onto his bed, the springs underneath bouncing and startling a cozily curled King Cobra. Settling down, she lazily flicked her tongue out at the young boy.

::Because my belly is full from my last meal,:: she replied.

::Oh? What'd you eat?::

::A man-child.::

::Nagini!::

Soft hisses filled the candle-lit bedroom. Nagini wrapped herself around Harry and settled her head on top his right shoulder. ::You know I tease,:: she stated. ::If you must know, I had a nest full of very succulent garter snakes.::

::Doesn't it . . . bother you to eat other snakes? Don't they talk back?::

::Does it bother you to eat a cow? Does it not moo?::

Harry's mouth dropped before peals of laughter filled the air. He rolled over and slung an arm around Nagini's body, squeezing the King Cobra in an embrace. ::Thanks Nagini,:: he murmured. ::I've just been so sad that I can't open the other doors. I want to pass more tests, so I can use magic. Just like Tom.::

::Well, you mustn't think Tom isn't proud of you. He has never let another become so close to him.::

::Truly?::

::Truly. He has never had any nest-mates to play with and he seemed to enjoy his solitude. But you changed that.::

::That's good though, right?::

If snakes could smirk, a rather blatant grin would have appeared on Nagini's face. ::It's very good, snake-child. Now, stop worrying about whether or not you can open doors for tonight. Tom should be calling for you soon.::

::I'll try, Nagini.::

Red lights flashed, then an amused drawl spoke, ::Good, because a depressed Harry is a boring Harry.::

::Hi Tom,:: Harry greeted.

::Good evening, Harry. How was your day?::

::Oh, the usual. Wake up in the morning, kiss mother and father hello, lay about all day, touch the ember of my magic, then throw pillows at my wall. You know, common stuff like that.::

::You're getting cheekier every day, brat,:: Tom snorted.

::I blame you. You're a bad influence to a poor innocent six year old.::

This time, Tom really did snort. ::Impertinent child,:: he retorted. ::Are you ready to try unlocking the doorway tonight?::

Harry sighed heavily, falling back onto the mattress. ::If I must,:: he pouted.

::Tut tut, enough with the melancholy attitude. I'll speak to you once you've come inside.::

Harry sighed again before slipping his eyes shut and reaching deep within himself to find his calm relaxed state. When he opened his eyes again, two very familiar doors greeted him. He decided to try his luck tonight with the door to his right. He glared at the offending gateway, almost wishing he could will it open.

::Be patient, Harry,:: Tom's voice advised. ::There must be a clue of some sort. What were you feeling when you touched the very first door?::

::Fear,:: Harry replied. ::I was afraid. I didn't want to open the door because I feared something would hurt me on the other side even though I knew I had to go through it. But I didn't want to disappoint you either.::

::You could never disappoint me, Harry,:: Tom chided.

::You're the first then,:: Harry muttered. ::I just don't know anymore, Tom.::

::So that's it then? You're giving up? You must not want to prove yourself then.:: Tom shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, a resigned look upon his face.

::You know that's not true.::

::Really? Because you're being nothing more then a petulant child. All the hard work we've done, and you're willing to throw it away because of this little hurdle.::

::I'm sorry, Tom,:: Harry whispered. Why was Tom suddenly being so mean to him? Hadn't he always given his all? A feeling of determination rose up in his chest. ::I really do want to open this door. I'm not ready to throw it all away, honest.::

::Are you serious, Harry? I know you're just a mere boy-::

::I may be a child's age, but I don't _act _like one!:: Harry hissed. ::Not really. Not anymore. Not since I heard my father call me a worthless squib!:: Harry's hands curled into tight fists, small indents from his nails cutting into his skin. How dare Tom doubt him. How dare he doubt _himself_! ::I want to prove myself worthy. I want to rub it in his face that all the time he's treated me as not amounting to anything, I have always had magic ability. Magic that surpasses his own! I want to prove to momma that she can sit down with me and do magic without feeling guilty or sad.::

::Harry, believe me, I know what it's like to have a burning desire to prove your worth,:: Tom tried to placate. ::Perhaps it is I who should step back. This is your trial, not my own, and perhaps I'm letting you shoulder too much responsibility. I'm pushing you too hard. You may not act like a child, but you are and I-::

::No!:: Harry interrupted, whirling around to glare at the wizard. ::I'm going to do this. I _need _to do this. I'll find a way, even if I have to read every book in every library in the world. I won't give up, I won't give in! I want this, Tom, more then you'll _ever _know!::

Suddenly a fiery 'R' erupted on the door's panel before the entire thing exploded, trails of light shooting off in every direction. Harry threw an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the onslaught of radiance as he felt a blast from the explosion knock him back a step. When the brilliance finally disappeared, Harry lowered his arm and opened his eyes.

Hovering in mid-air glowed a blue orb.

"Congratulations," an ethereal voice rang out. "You have done well, young Harry Potter."

Harry's mouth dropped. "I . . . you mean . . . I passed the test?"

"Yes, young Harry. You passed. It takes great commitment to carry out an arduous task, especially one that seems to hold no answer or end. Knowledge will take you far, but it's a person's drive to succeed that fuels the passion. It takes great determination to overcome obstacles set before you and the thirst to achieve it. For passing this trial, you have proven yourself worthy. I release to thee what has been locked away. May wit and wisdom never fail you or your comrades now and forever more."

Harry felt another piece fall into place. His magic, the glowing flame that he cherished so much, grew bigger, brighter, until it felt like a fire. A helpless grin spread across his face as he placed both hands above his heart.

::Tom! Tom, I did it! I passed the test!:: he crowed, jumping up and down.

::That you did, Harry, that you did. I'm sure if Rowena Ravenclaw herself sees fit to deem you worthy, then you must surely be a blessed child.:: A wry grin spread across Tom's face as Harry hurtled himself into his arms.

::Ravenclaw . . . was she another founder of Hogwarts and a house too?::

::Good memory, Harry. Yes, she was and there is a house named in her honor. She was an exceedingly intelligent woman and her house is one that is praised to be the most knowledgeable of all. Well, perhaps not as knowledgeable as a Slytherin.::

Harry giggled, knowing Tom's utmost loyalty and fondness to anything Slytherin. ::Three out of four doors open!:: he exclaimed. ::That means I only have Slytherin left! I'm so happy right now, Tom! I can feel my magic growing.::

::As can I. What say we experiment? I'll meet you back outside.::

Before Harry could argue, he felt Tom's presence leave. With a little huff, Harry quickly followed, swimming back into a state of consciousness. ::What do you mean experiment?:: he asked, picking the conversation up from where it left off.

::Well Harry, you've unlocked over half of your magic's potential. Aren't you curious to see if you can perform a bit of light magic now?::

Harry's eyes widened. To perform a spell . . . to be able to magic . . . it was his dream, his _wish_, come true. ::Please!:: he begged.

::I'm not promising something will happen, Harry, I want you to know that,:: Tom warned. ::For all we know, you could very well have to wait until all four doors have been opened. And we don't have a wand for you to use.::

::I don't need a wand to do magic. Isn't there such things as wandless magic? Oh, I promise I won't be depressed if nothing happens!::

Tom chuckled. ::Little liar,:: he mused. ::Very well. I need you to concentrate, Harry, but instead of blocking the world out and finding your inner peace, I need you to find your magic instead. Concentrate hard on finding your core, Harry.::

Harry nodded, reaching in to feel that familiar warmth. He imagined enfolding it within his arms, cradling the burgeoning flame in his embrace.

::I've got it, Tom,:: Harry whispered.

::Good good. Let it wash over you, Harry. Be one with it, merge with it. Let it enrich you as never before.::

Harry did as he was told, bringing the dancing flame closer. He could almost feel its warmth, its life, against his flesh. It was so new, so wonderful, it took Harry's breath away.

::You're doing wonderful, Harry, I'm so proud of you,:: Tom praised. ::I can sense even from where I am that you are very much in tune with your magic. Now, I want you to focus on that book over there Harry. The one on your desk. Don't loose your concentration on your magic, but also center your attention on that book.::

Harry's half-lidded eyes slid across the room, landing on the innocent tablet lying on the tabletop. A smoldering flame seemed to glow behind Harry's eyes as he focused everything he had onto the item.

::Now . . . repeat after me, Harry. _Leviosa_.::

The strange word slipped through Harry's lips like a virgin's kiss. He watched the book tremble, watched it shake before slowly, miraculously, it began to rise in the air. One inch. Two. Three inches it floated.

::Tom!:: Harry cried out, both in shock and jubilation. His concentration broken, the book fell back down with a dull thud. ::Tom! Nagini!::

Cool coils wrapped themselves around the stunned child as Nagini nuzzled the six year old. Tom could be heard laughing, almost maniacally, as if he found something of great amusement that only he could understand.

::Well done, Harry!:: Tom stated. ::Well done. By the time we unlock the remaining two doorways, you'll have to wizarding world at your feet. This, I promise you.::

~~this is a little line break~~

Harry wearily opened his tired eyes. Last night's events suddenly flooded back, filling him with exuberance and joy. It also reminded how bloody exhausted he was. The minor levitating spell drained Harry's energy completely. It was Nagini who finally tucked the child in, somehow finding a way to snuff out his Everlasting Candle. Tom had assured him, before he fell asleep, that such energy loss was normal. Harry had gone six years without touching his magic, to suddenly perform a spell and perform it correctly on the first _go_, was understandable if not expected. Still, just going over the images left Harry's body quivering with delight.

It was true! It was true! He did have magical ability! He did perform a magical spell! He wasn't a worthless squib, to be pitied and pardoned. Harry Potter was a true blue _wizard_!

"Thank you, Tom," he whispered softly. "Thank you so so much." With a happy hum, Harry crawled out of bed. From the absence of hisses, he figured Nagini was either out hunting or had returned to Tom. If she did return, Harry hoped she was being careful. There had been a lot of activity going on around his house for some reason. After dinner, Harry always found himself tucked away in his room with firm orders not to wander downstairs. One time Neville came over as well. Nagini had returned at that point and Harry had to coax the King Cobra into hiding in his closet. She wasn't a happy serpent for the rest of the night.

~~this is a little line break~~

Somewhere in a manor far away, sat a young man with piercing red eyes and devilish looks. Hands steepled together, he gazed into the flames of a roaring fire and chuckled softly.

"Well done, Harry," he mused to himself. "Well done. Wandless magic at your age and with limitations that exceed any I have ever known. The world will rue the day we come to power, my serpent. Rue the day."

The chuckle grew until the small study echoed in rich, dark laughter.

~~this is a little line break~~

Author's Notes:

Um . . .

Uh . . .

Er . . .

. . . Meow? I wrote this at 2 am. It's amazing how well you all catch my mistakes. I missed one word and you all called me on it! Sorry for the edits.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R for now, it will go up later

Disclaimer: Not mine now, wasn't mine then, will never be mine in the future.

Summary: Young Harry Potter was your average normal young boy living your average normal childish life. He was unfortunately, too average and too normal. Struggling to prove his worth under the shameful cloud of being a squib, Harry forges a dark, dangerous friendship with the only person who seems to understand him.

- - page break/scene change

::meow:: - Parselmouth

_meow_ - thoughts

Darkest Hour

Harry quickly ducked behind the large trunk of an old oak tree, the leaves providing the perfect shade from the warm summer sun. Laughter filled the air along with the shrieks and screams of children. While at any other time Harry would be in the thick of things, scheming mischief and mayhem, he was feeling a bit down today.

_It's supposed to be my birthday party too_, he thought with a touch of gloominess. His parents had teamed up with Neville's grandmother and planned to celebrate both the boys' birthdays together. Harry felt no ill will to Neville, but even he could feel the forced happiness coming off the adults. They had tried to "tone down the magic" for Harry's sake and for that he was glum. He didn't want their pity.

So thus the reason why he was currently hiding from everyone. Remus had sent Harry a rather large book for his present which he had laying open on his lap. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ was the title and already it had fascinated the now seven year old.

"I say, what are you doing hiding back here?" a voice interrupted.

Harry glanced up, his glasses falling from the bridge of his nose down to the very tip. Standing before him was a boy his age with silvery platinum hair and mercury gray eyes.

"Who says I'm hiding?" Harry retorted.

The blond scoffed, then looked rather cross at his reaction. "Well, why aren't you over there playing with the others?"

"Why aren't you?" returned the raven haired boy.

"Because I have better ways to spend my time then acting in such a childish manner." Without permission, the boy sat next to Harry, his eyes on the book laying in his lap. "Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"Yes, I remember who you are," Harry replied. "It wouldn't be proper to forget who's on the guest list, would it?"

"No, but when has proper ever been introduced to Longbottom? Or Weasely for that matter?"

"Weasely and Longbottom aren't bad people," argued Harry as he looked down at the pages of his book. "You shouldn't make such rash judgments."

"It can hardly be called rash when they've never shown a behavior that speaks otherwise," Draco stated. "Look at them, gallivanting around while the other host of honor is sitting behind a tree reading a dodgy old book."

Harry chuckled softly at the comment. "It's not dodgy but it is an old book," he conceded. "I enjoy books, they have a lot of knowledge in them."

"Yes, well, when I need that knowledge then I'll find the appropriate book to read." Draco stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows. "You're not exactly as I had imaged, you know," he said, his voice dropping to a soft tenor. "You're different."

An ebony eyebrow inched upward. "Different? How so?"

Draco snorted as he coolly studied the boy next to him. "You must know that everyone here knows of your . . . limitation," he began. "I had imagined you to be a sullen, angry boy who wanted everyone else around him to be miserable. I know I would be, if I couldn't perform magic."

"Then I'm thankful I'm not you," Harry chuckled.

"I _am _a Malfoy and we are one of a kind," huffed Draco. "Still, here you are, as content as you can be with your lot in life. You smile, you laugh, you act as if anything is perfectly fine and normal when all the adults seem to want to walk around you on their tip toes. Rather funny, that."

"Perhaps to you, but I wish they'd just stop with the pitying looks." Harry closed his book, his mind now focused entirely on the conversation. "You know, I could say the same for you. I've heard quite a few things said about the Malfoys. Stuck up, greedy, self-centered and selfish to name some of the choice words spoken. Yet here _you _are, going out of your way to speak to me. What is it you want?"

A gleam sparkled in Draco's eyes before he tipped his head back and roared with with laughter. It sounded slightly rusty, as if laughter was a foreign thing to the boy, and so infectious that Harry found himself giggling along softly.

"How positively _insidious _of you," Draco crowed. "You just might make it after all. You're right, father always said a Malfoy should never waste his time on someone who wasn't worth it. Father said that if a man has nothing to give, then a man has nothing of value. But you, you're different. You have secrets, I can tell. Positively delightful, deliciously wicked secrets and I want in on them. In doing so, you'll have the backing and support of a Malfoy. That is something that every witch and wizard desires and not many have the privilege to receive. What say you? Friends?"

Harry tilted his head to the side as he pondered the boy and his question. To be used and in turn use the influence of a powerful family. And all Draco wanted was to be let in on some of his secrets?

A grin formed on Harry's face. _Well, _the young boy thought. _Draco never said he wanted to know _all _my secrets. Perhaps one or two will suffice. _He stuck out his hand to the platinum haired boy.

"Hello," he said in a light tone. "My name is Harry Potter. It would be a pleasure to count you as a friend."

Draco matched his grin and reached for the offered hand. "Draco Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine." 

~~~~~serpent-speakers are delightfully squishy and warm to curl up too~~~~~ 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, dear," Lily spoke as she set aside some of Harry's gifts. "It seemed like you were getting along quite famously with Draco."

Harry smiled at his mother as he helped put the leftovers of his cake away. "I did enjoy myself and Draco. He's got a wicked sense of humor."

"Somehow I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Weasely would agree to that statement," James scoffed dryly. "Not with all the pranks young Malfoy pulled off on the expense of their son, Ron."

Harry shrugged. "Ron should have seen it coming," he replied. "I did try to warn him. He never should have said the things he did in public and in polite company. He's going to get in trouble one of these days."

Lily laughed as she bent down and ruffled Harry's hair. "My son, the gentleman," she teased. "Go put your gifts away for me, love. I'll start dinner."

As Harry darted around his room, putting his gifts where he wanted them, he heard the soft sibilant hiss announcing Nagini's arrival.

::There's my sweet serpent-speaker,:: she cooed as only a snake could coo. Once again, tied in a lovely bow at the base of her triangular skull, sat a box. His birthday gift.

::Nagini! I missed you today!:: Harry greeted, giving the King Cobra a kiss atop her head as he untied the package from her.

::And just what the Devil am I?:: another voiced spoke. ::Chopped liver? No greetings for me? Cheeky boy.::

::I missed you too, Tom,:: Harry replied with a giggle. ::Thank you for my birthday present!::

::How can you thank me when you don't even know what it is? Open it, silly boy. Hurry!::

With childish delight, Harry ripped away the wrappings from the rectangular box. Nestled inside was a long, almost elegantly shaped wooden object. The seven year old trembled as he softly caressed the item.

It was a wand. His very own wand.

::T-Tom,:: Harry stuttered. ::Is this . . . what I think it is?::

::Well it's not a bloody book if that's what you're asking,:: came the retort. ::And before you get too excited, it's a starter wand. Somewhat similar to a starter broom, this has reduced power and capabilities to the real thing. It _will _teach you to channel you magic properly, so that when you do get the real thing, you won't be a pathetic mess like most first years at Hogwarts.::

Harry burst into tears then, his hands clutching the wand possessively to his chest. Both Nagini and Tom exclaimed in startled dismay. The snake herself wound her body around the sobbing child and tried to soothe away his tears.

::No, no I'm alright,:: Harry hiccuped as he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. ::It's just . . . this is all so surreal. It's all my dreams coming true and to _see it _and to _know _just overwhelmed me. I'm sorry.::

::Hush, my sweet snakeling,:: Nagini crooned. ::Never be sorry for expressing yourself to us. We're so very proud of you.::

::Nagini is right,:: Tom agreed. ::You have come a long way since we first met, Harry. It's understandable to be so . . . emotional.::

Harry choked back a laugh. ::You sound like Draco,:: he murmured as he nestled deeper into Nagini's coils.

::Ah, yes. The youngest Malfoy. Heard he made himself known to you.::

::Oh? How do you know Draco? Who told you?::

::Well, ah, I know his father you see,:: Tom replied hastily. ::We both work in the Ministry so we're acquaintances of sorts.::

::Oh, that makes sense. That's how you knew my father too, since he's an Auror right?::

::Yes, you could say that,:: was the droll response. ::A word of warning, however. As witty as Malfoy seems to appear, he is his father's son. I would be wary of his dealings.::

::You mean, keep my friends close and my enemies closer? You're such a pessimist, Tom,:: Harry teased. ::Stop worrying. I know Draco loves to scheme and plot. I won't let my guard down.::

::Excellent. I figured you would be able to see through his mask but I wanted to make absolutely sure. If he hurts you Harry, I will move Heaven and Earth to return the pain tenfold.::

::I know, Tom, I know,:: Harry said softly. ::Please don't worry. Draco made my birthday a bit more bearable and your gift made it even better.::

::Well of course my gift was the best of the lot. Why ever would you think otherwise?:: Tom countered, acceding to Harry's desire to change topics. ::As I said before, it's a starter wand. I've placed spells on it so that the Ministry will not be alerted to its use. No big spells for you, my boy. We'll start small and build up the strength of your core before moving on to other things. Magical exhaustion is a serious condition that can be irreversible. I won't let that happen to you. Ever.::

A small smile fluttered across Harry's lips at Tom's voice. Others might have taken to offense, finding the tone to be possessive or forceful, but Harry knew better. He knew Tom and that made all the difference in the world.

_I love you too, Tom, _his heart whispered. 

~~~~~serpent-speakers are delightfully squishy and warm to curl up too~~~~~ 

Author's Notes:

So . . . long story short. I met a man. I fell in love with the man. I married the man and had his child. We all moved. Twice. And now I update. Two days in a row. OH SNAP.

Thoughts and blessings to those suffering in Japan. I can't stand the idiots who say it's karma for Japan bombing Pearl Harbor. I bet you money you weren't even _alive _but my _American father _was and he held no grudge or ill will. Stop seeing the world in such a hypocritical light. Would it be karma if all African Americans rise up and slap the shit out of whites for slavery? Would it be karma if Native Americans do the same? Maybe the United States should invade Britain and call it karma for them doing the same to the burgeoning Americas?

I can't stand humanity some days. Makes me wish I can go back to my ancestors time and start flinging poop at people.

Didn't mean to bring politics into this.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Darkest Hour

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: R (for now)

Disclaimer: Isn't mine now. Wasn't mine then. Will never be mine in the future.

~**~**~ - page break/scene change

::meow:: - Parselmouth

_meow_ - thoughts

_"meow" _- people talking behind your back

WARNING WARNING WARNING: This is an INTERLUDE. INTERMISSION. FILLER. RANDOM BLURBS THAT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HEAD. In other words, it's writer's block trying to rear it's ugly head. So I decided to mix things up a bit. I feel the series isn't just about the story of Harry Potter, but also the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because what is Voldemort without Tom? What is Darth Vader without Anakin Skywalker? _

Darkest Hour

_Diagon Alley 1939_

As hard as he tried, Tom Marvolo Riddle couldn't help but hear the snobbish comments and snide remarks whispered behind his back as he walked down the crowded road of Diagon Alley.

_"Isn't that the Riddle boy? Look at his ratty robes!"_

_"I hear he has to stay at an orphange over the summer break. Can you believe that?"_

_"Salazar Slytherin must be raging to know such a dirty, poor, unkept half blood is in his house!_

_"For all his intelligence, he's a bit rough around the edges, isn't he?"_

Twin hands curled into fists as their laughter and giggles followed him. Oh how he wanted to howl his outrage and anger, but he knew that such antics from a 12 year old child would be looked down upon and further laughed at. For all his magical abilities, he was still just a weak little boy who knew nothing and no one.

_But all that will change one day, _Tom vowed vehemently to himself. _I'll show them. I'll show all of them that I'm the strongest wizard alive. Then I'll be the last one laughing._

His will set and determination renewed, Tom continued on until he reached _Magical Menagerie_, a shop that sold pets and familiars to the magical world. After seeing the different and wonderful creatures his fellow students had taken to Hogwarts last year, he knew he had to have one of his own. One just as special as he.

As he entered, Tom was immediately bombarded with the sight, smell, and sounds of the store. Animals and creatures from all around the world were lined up in neat rows in the middle of the store, with clear cases built into the walls to showcase a few of the more fancier ones. The young wizard went down row after row, seeing animals of the mundane, like toads and puffskeins, to the exotic, such as hippogriffs and kappas. Yet none of them sparked Tom's interest.

"I see you're a student of Hogwarts," a rough voice rumbled behind Tom. An older gentleman, with unkempt hair and baggy robes, stood with hands clasped behind his back. "Would you be more interested in snakes, little Slytherin?"

Although Tom bristled at the "little" remark, he nodded. A snake would be a smart choice, considering his ability to talk to the serpents. He followed the man to a corner of the store and passed a door that lead deeper into the shop. A light flicked on and he found himself in a smaller room with clear cages stacked upon cages filled with snakes. Soft hisses filled the air upon their entrance, and Tom fought back smile at a few of the sentences he was able to catch.

::It's that smelly two-legger! He best not come near me or else I'll bite him just like last time!::

::Oh, is it lunch time already? I hope I'm fed another rabbit, it's so much tastier then rats.::

::He's after my babies! My babies! I won't let him take my hatchlings! You there, you lazy sod, protect our nest! What kind of mate are you when all you do is eat and sleep? Are you even listening to me!::

Tom browsed the rows of cases, his eyes bright with curiosity. A few looked decent, such as a black cantil with elaborate tan banding or the pale grey mamushi, but something was holding him back from saying yes to any of the snakes he had observed.

"Ah, a scrupulous buyer. You won't stand for anything other then outstanding," the shopkeeper drawled as he watched Tom. "I just recently hatched a nest of king cobras. They may not have the deadliest venom in terms of toxicity, but they are the most intimidating if I do say so myself. Would you like to see? I know a few wizards and witches who prefer hatchlings, believing they are easier to handle and train."

"Show me," Tom ordered.

"Wait here, I'll bring them to you." The man disappeared out into a different door only to return minutes later, a large tank covered with a black cloth floating behind him. The wizard transfigured an empty cage into a table and set the case down. He whipped off the cloth with a flourish, drawing an angered and startled hiss from the occupants inside.

::Stupid human, the light is blinding!:: spat the mother cobra. She reared up as high as the clear cage allowed, her hood flaring as she opened her mouth as if it strike. Amidst her coils, wound tight in defensive balls, was a small nest of baby snakes. One or two tried to copy their mother, rearing up and swaying, adding their hisses along side their parent's.

"They're all ready to leave the mother, as their venom is just as potent compared to an adult. All a good healthy size, except for one."

"Oh?"

The shopkeeper nodded and with a flick of his wand, a heavy coil lifted, revealing an impossibly tiny black king cobra hidden amid her mother's body. The little snake curled up even tighter, as if to hide, but Tom heard its hisses loud and clear.

::Don't come any closer, vile warm-blood! I'll bite your eyes out! I'll take your nose off! I'll melt your lips down to liquid!::

"She's the runt of the litter, so to speak," the wizard continued. "I'm surprised her nest mates haven't eaten her yet. Pathetic really, considering the mother and father are the strongest breeders of king cobras I've ever had."

Something in Tom snapped into place. It was almost as if he heard the "click" of something coming together for the first time. He knew he had to have this snake. To be laughed at and under-estimated was a well known feeling for Tom. This snake was his special one that he'd been seeking. One he could whole-heartily related with.

"How much?" asked the 12 year old, eyes still riveted on the black hatchling.

"Well, I usually don't sell to someone so young, not without a parent with them or signed expressed permission. I'll make an exception for you, however. The snake itself will be 7 sickles and 4 knuts. Of course you'll also need a case, and some food, as well as treats and foliage - "

Tom waved his hand in the air in a dismissive motion. "Yes yes, can I please pick out my pet?"

"Of course," the shopkeeper relied, rather indulgently to Tom's ears. The man flicked his wrist and a heavy bodied hatchling began to rise from its mother's coils.

"No," Tom sneered. "Not that one. I want her. The ... _pathetic runt _I believed you called her?"

The disheveled shopkeeper froze for a moment, eyes wide as he stared at the young wizard. "So be it," he spoke softly. "I don't do refunds and exchanges. If something happens to her, if she dies, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Nothing will happen and she won't die," Tom shot back. "I won't allow it. Would it be acceptable if you fetch a small case for her as well as two day's worth of food while I wait here?"

"That would be fine, yes. I'll be back in a moment, little Slytherin."

Tom's lip curled as he watched the man walk away. Now that he was finally alone, he turned his attention back to the agitated snakes.

::Calm yourself, please,:: he hissed in Parseltongue. ::I mean you no harm or disrespect.::

Shocked noises filled the air and the mother king cobra visibly perked up. ::A serpent-speaker, such an honor!:: she declared. ::In all my fifteen years, I never thought I'd see the day when a Parselmouth would grace these foul doors. Greetings, young one. I am called Nazula.::

::Greetings, Nazula. I must say, your hatchlings most certainly have inherited your beauty and strength.:: Tom flattered. He knew snakes were a prideful bunch, and stroking one's ego was an easy and swift way to win approval.

Soft laughter slipped passed the female king cobra's mouth as she preened under his gaze.

::Nazula,:: Tom began, ::I wish to select one of your hatchlings to be a companion of mine. She will be well taken care of and held in utmost regard, I promise you. Do I have your permission to take one of your own?::

::Why, I've never been asked before one of my hatchlings was stripped from me! Then again, no one has ever spoken to me before either. Regardless, I would be most honored if you took one of my hatchlings, young serpent-speaker! Might I suggest Ronguld? He's a fine, strapping snake and will surely grow to be as large as his father.::

Said snake reared up, hood flaring outwards to show off his growth. Tom smiled but shook his head.

::It would be an honor, but one reserved for a different wizard I'm afraid,:: said the young boy. ::I'm more interested in your smallest hatchling. What is your name, little one?::

::I am not _little!_:: the tiny snake hissed indignantly. ::I am mighty and strong and will take on even _you._::

The end of the mother's tail rose and and swiftly struck the black baby cobra in the back of her head.

::Show some respect!:: the mother cried out. ::He is a serpent-speaker, one of a very rare few. He can understand and speak to us like no other wizard! He isn't like the other two-leggers who gape and gawk at us!::

The little black snake mumbled and grumbled under her breath as her head dipped down to hide amid her coils. Her brothers and sisters laughed softly at her admonishment, thankful it wasn't them on the receiving end of their mother's tail.

::It's fine. You are right, Nazula, it's not often a snake runs across and Parselmouth so such behavior is understandable,:: Tom said. ::You never did tell me your name, mighty one.::

::You never told me _yours,_:: was her biting response, followed by a low hiss from her mother, Nazula.

Tom grinned and bent down until he was eye level to the baby snake on the other side of the clear case. ::How forgetful of me. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you are?::

A tiny head peaked up, a slim forked tongue tasting the air as inquisitive yellow eyes stared into captivating hazel. ::I'm Nagini,:: the smallest king cobra replied. ::A pleasure to meet you, Tom.::

::Oh no,:: Tom smiled. ::The pleasure is all mine.:: 

~~~~~ Mother always taught me to bite first, digest later. ~~~~~~ 

Author's Notes:

I know, I know. It was another long break in between chapters. It's more of Writing interrupting Life, because Life will go on regardless of what you're doing. I hope you don't mind the mini-break from Harry's side. I'm trying to get a whole perspective, both Harry's and Tom's. Plus, I just love Nagini.

I also hope readers don't mind that my Nagini is portrayed as a King Cobra. I know in the movies, she's a green Reticulated or Burmese python, but they don't have venom to be milked and they don't rise up to strike, as Nagini is often shown doing. So, she's a black, intimidating King Cobra with attitude to spare.


End file.
